Imperial
by Lady Silvermaine
Summary: A collection of stories, one shots, and the general life of So and Soo, if fate had sided with them and they had ruled Goryeo together.
1. A Walk Down the Aisle

Today was the day that they have been anticipating for during their life together. Finally arriving to this day meant that all the hardships they have suffered were naught in vain. It felt warm and surreal.

Everyone in the palace was in a festive mood. Paper lanterns littered the halls and it would seem that the flowering trees knew the event that was happening today, and made themselves bloom beautiful blossoms with alluring aroma. Everything was so perfect that it felt like something bad was bound to happen, but there was no time for that.

The fight for the throne was exhausting in all sides, but a just king was successfully put in the throne, and his name is Gwangjong. Today is his day, or rather, _their_ day.

Clad in rich red silk robes, Wang So fidgeted nervously in his room. He has fantasized about this day for years; he never actually expected it to happen, what with all the things that went on. He looked at himself one more time in the mirror, checking the make-up on his scar and his _gwanbok_ altogether. It honestly didn't matter if he looked hideous in front of other people; he just wanted to look perfect for _her._

On the other side of the palace, several ladies-in-waiting were tending to Hae Soo. She was putting on her royal blue and red _hwarot_. Soo also told the current sanggung that she wanted to do her own make-up, saying that it has been one of her long-time dreams to do her own make-up for her wedding. As expected, the sanggung was mortified, but Soo insisted.

"I'll be fine, _araso_?," Soo said.

She was looking at herself in the mirror, while her ladies-in-waiting were fixing her wig and putting on the wedding coronet for a queen. She signaled Chae-Ryung to fetch one of her most important possessions, the hair pin given to her by Wang So. She placed the white jewelry on the bun of her hair in the back of her head, and observed herself one more time, "I'm ready, ready as I'll ever be," she said.

* * *

Everyone was all smiles, already waiting in the palace temple. Even though they were royals, the scene in the wedding was typical to that of a commoner family. Wang Eun and a heavily pregnant Soon-duk were childishly arguing about something, with Eun trying to appease his hormonal wife here and there. Baek Ah and Woo-Hee were walking around checking the _gisaeng_ who will be performing later on. Everyone agreed that together, they were a sight to behold; some palace ministers were trying to joke with them about marriage, to which they only responded with radiant smiles. Wang Jung was also strolling around, but with an unreadable melancholic face. This day would be a bittersweet day for him because of many unspoken reasons. Suddenly, the rich sound of the _beopgo_ resonated within the halls of the palace. The royal pair was arriving, and everybody was suddenly in full attention.

Hae Soo walked from Damiwon towards the palace temple with her ladies-in-waiting tailing behind her. Chae-Ryung was particularly beaming at the thought of her lady happily settling down. Meanwhile, Wang So himself was on his way to the palace temple, accompanied by Ji-Mong and General Park.

The pair finally arrived simultaneously at the throne room. They looked at each other with tender longing. _"Are you okay?" "Of course! But this headdress is quite heavy,"_ their eyes seem to say.

The door to the throne room opened. Everyone's heads turned towards the imperial couple. Even the heavens have seemingly become a viewer of their wedding too. The suns rays lit upon the entrance of Cheondokjon, illuminating the couple. Ji Mong smiled to this, _"Ye. The heavens approve."_

So and Soo walked regally towards the throne while stealing glances from each other.

"Why is this ceremony so stiff?," Soo whispered.

"I don't like it one bit either. But I would willingly wear anything and be in any uncomfortable situation if it meant that I could be tied to you forever," So replied. Hae Soo smiled to this. Indeed, more than any significant events in their life, this is the one they have been waiting for.

Upon reaching the throne, both of them slowly turned around and faced the people inside the room.

"Hae Soo of Hae Ha Jin will be the new queen. Work well with the ministers. Let us celebrate this matrimony," Ji Mong proclaimed.

"Long live the Queen! _Manse! Manse! Man-manse!_ ," Baek Ah shouted as he walked in the aisle. The audience followed the chant, and proclaimed it thrice. However, Baek Ah said another chant, one that is not traditionally declared.

"Long live the King and the Queen!"

Wang So and Hae Soo looked at each other. Bright-eyed and full of adoration. They looked at the crowd once again and smiled.


	2. The Most Powerful Person in Goryeo

As the fourth monarch of Goryeo and the Royal Wang clan, people can't help but compare Gwangjong to the previous kings. The common people think highly of him. Meanwhile, Historians write him through their own understanding: he is a wise king, who attained almost absolute power by being cunning and harsh. The nobles are resentful and afraid of him, not knowing how to strike him because it always seemed like he is always one step ahead of them.

A celebrated minstrel from the ancient kingdom of Silla travelled to Songak, bringing with him many of the songs that he wrote. One of his newest compositions was about the king.

"Phoenix in his eyes, soaring through the skies. He lifts his hands, Goryeo nobly stands. Indeed are we, are we, looking at the most powerful king of this land?," the minstrel sang in a fine tune.

* * *

The palace has been quiet nowadays. Of course, there would be occasional viciousness or scheming, but So knew how to deal with that. There was also the comical side, one that only palace dwellers and frequenters knew.

It was a particularly tense day for the ministers, the eunuchs, and some of the princes who were also members of the king's court. A royal assembly was scheduled this afternoon to discuss the important matter of a civil examination for aspiring government officials. The palace ministers were somehow grouped into factions. Ministers who were from influential clans were against it at first, since it was obviously a move that could lessen their power more. Meanwhile, ministers who were representatives of their land were supportive of anything that would enhance the quality of living in Goryeo. The addition of these representative ministers were a source of frustration to the noble ministers, but again, they could not do anything about it since it was the king who wanted it.

The ministers from the latter faction were talking fervently in some obscure hall, near the outer court of chondeokjeon. Unlike the noble ministers, they had a very scholarly look that emanated from them; scholarly but not airy. They did their jobs with passion, since they were the ones with the most interaction with the commoners. Some of them were still from noble clans, but not as big or as powerful as the ones that were tied to the royal family.

"Minister Hong, how are we to present our stance to His Majesty? At first glance, it does seem dubious," An ordinary looking man by the name of Minister Chu Jun Seo asked.

"Jun Seo-ya, before we fret over that, we need to find Minister Pyo first! Where in the world is that boy?," Minister Hong replied.

Suddenly, a young man came running towards them. He was carrying several scrolls while trying to fix his headgear _bokgeon._

" _Joseonghabnida_ Ministers!," He bowed and acknowledged them. "I did some last minute editing to the scroll that we will present to the king,"

He slowly offered the scroll to Minister Hong while slowly bowing and whispering more apologies. Minister Hong opened it, and as Minister Pyo looked at him, he saw no apparent objections to what he wrote.

"You got me worried there, boy. Good thing you're smart. This is worded well," Minister Hong looked at Minister Pyo knowingly.

"Aish, even if our proposal is worded well, its loopholes cannot be erased. I know His Majesty is equitable and he deems us in high regard. I do hope he accepts it," One of them worriedly utters

"Our king is reasonable. Surely he will listen to us?," Minister Pyo butts in.

"Pyo, you are still young. In fact, you are the youngest minister. Through His Majesty's grace, and his eye for talent, he allowed you to be in his court to represent your small town. Your scholarly advances are undeniable. But you still have a lot to learn," Minister Chu chides.

"What does that...,"

"This issue is a sensitive topic. To succeed, we need the ace."

* * *

The court ministers lined up the throne room. Regardless of cliques, all of them were tense. The debate of the civil service examination has been going on for months, with all sides unable to agree on something. They knew the king was getting impatient with the bickering. He wasn't the one to listen to his ministers' ill-defined complaints. But since it was a big move that would change their government, the king had to put up with it. The ministers have tried almost everything in order to appease the king's perfectionism, but to no avail. They even tried to approach the 13th Prince, who was with them in court, but he was fiercely loyal to the king and would not vouch for them unless absolutely necessary.

"I'm expecting this issue to be resolved immediately, preferably this week. We have been squabbling about this for three whole months," the king's deep voice quieted the room. "What say you, ministers?"

They looked at each other expectantly, no one yet dared to speak up to the king. Minister Hong was scanning the halls as if he was looking for something or someone. _"This would not do, we will not succeed...,"_

"If none of you are going to speak, I will start first," So raised his brows to them exasperatingly. "As we all know, it will be patterned to the Imperial Examination. There will be several Confucian doctrines that have to be included in the subject. I plan to have the first exam six months from now."

" _Pyeha_ , if I may. The subjects that you wish to be put in the examination is not easy by any means. Regardless, we do agree that they have to be included. However, we think that if the examination will push through six months from now, it will end in a disaster," Minister Chu started.

"Then, what would you have me do?," So asked. His brows were furrowing.

"We... You see, _Pyeha,_ " Minister Chu gulped. He looked at Minister Hong. Both of them were hesitant to continue. "We believe that in order for the examination to be successful, we must... We must direct our funds first to the separate districts of Goryeo."

" _Mwo?_ And why would we purposely inject money to districts when the smallest part of the government is the most prone to corruption?," So angrily asks. "Why are we even talking about funding anyway? This long-winding and vexing topic is about the pursuit of people to enter the government. We will fund it, of course, but we will not outright give money to the districts now!"

" _P-Pyeha..._ Let me exp-," Minister Chu stuttered.

"No more! We will go through with-,"

"The Queen arrives!," a eunuch announces.

The king lightened his tense attitude. But it wasn't just him who was relieved, Minister Hong looked like a prick was removed from his body.

The double wooden doors of the throne room was opened. _Hwanghu_ walked in all her royal glory with the ladies-in-waiting from Damiwon. All of them carried a tray, one for each court member. The queen walked in front of the king while the other court ladies served the ministers.

" _Pyeha_ ," Soo bows her head and lifts them up to look at her husband. She turned around to face the court members. "All of you, please sit down. Forgive me for interrupting your assembly. This is the time that His Majesty should be taking his medicinal tea, and I don't plan on letting him skip it any time soon. As you can see, I've also prepared refreshments for everyone. I hope everyone enjoys it," She cheekily says. Her eyes sparkled with hints of mischievousness.

"Soo _Hwanghu_ , your brazen attitude has been the talk of this kingdom. Ah, but what can we do? Everyone here loves you," Baek Ah smiled at her.

Despite her status, she still served her husband herself. A court lady came up to her carrying the tray for the king. She went up to the throne and prepared So's tea. The queen going up to the throne, with the exception of a royal wedding, was absolutely unheard of. However, almost everyone has been getting used to the royal couple's affectionate tendencies.

"Soo-ya, you know I just lost my 'scary aura'," So looked at his queen and whispered. He tried hard to sound reprimanding, but it only came out playfully. His queen only laughed as she gave him his cup of tea.

"You can continue your assembly, my love. I won't mind," Soo whispered back. So looked at her for affirmation, and then looked at his ministers.

"I know we are all having our snacks, but let us continue while eating. It is best if we finish this talk early, so that everyone can also go back to their homes before the sun sets," So declares. He looked at Minister Chu, "You were saying?"

"A... Ah _Ye Pyeha,_ " Minister Chu smiles. It would seem like their faction brightened up with the arrival of the Queen. Minister Hong's face was now spread with mild elation.

" _Pyeha_ , we believe that it would be best if we invested some of our budget to the districts of Goryeo," Minister Chu said.

"Yes, yes, you've already said that!," So spat. However, he immediately calmed himself as Soo looked at him admonishingly. _"Hear them out!" "But this is getting ridiculous!"_ They wordlessly tell each other.

"Why would I risk the taxes of our people? Even though I have made measures to make the government more strict, there are still some officials who covet!,"

" _Pyeha,_ in the survey of some districts and towns, the educational system is not yet strongly defined. Some Confucian textbooks are also missing from the public libraries. We believe that it is best if we direct our budget to the districts in order to alleviate the intellectual poverty in some of our towns," Minister Chu was finally able to articulate his thoughts.

The king eyes his ministers. Then, he closed his eyes and exhaled.

"We cannot do that," he told them.

"But _Pyeha_ our-,"

"What?!," So angrily asked. Immediately, Soo touched the king's hand and squeezed it. Because of this, So chose to continue his words.

"We cannot do that because putting large funds, that are not part of the district's budget, will cause trouble. All of you knew that. However, now I see the why you have such an idea. It is indeed true that we do not yet have a widespread educational system. There must be reform, but we will start small. I am not expecting the first civil examination to be a complete success, anyway," So opened one of his parchments and began writing. "The way I see it, we must directly interfere with the preparation for the civil examination. I will set up a small institution here in Songak that will take care of reviewing our public scholars. It will be headed by Minister Pyo. It is only temporary, and it will only accept those with previous knowledge of Confucian texts. While all of these are going on, we have to devise plans in order to improve the education in Goryeo." The king said with finality.

"Minister Pyo, please set-up a screening methodology that would be fair and apt for the scholars of our land. Also, spread out a royal announcement about this institution," So said.

" _Pyeha,_ there's something you're forgetting," Soo said lowly while smiling at him. So rolled his eyes. Ah, this woman will be the death of him!

"We will postpone the examinations until next year," The king finally said. Despite the changes, he didn't want to postpone it and would likely have rushed the preparation to his ministers. If it wasn't for the queen...

The ministers smiled to each other in relief. Minister Hong looked at his peers with approval.

* * *

"That was the most tense assembly I have attended in my six months as a court member," Minister Pyo said while the group was walking out of the throne room.

"You have much to learn, boy. We succeeded because we had the ace."

"Ace? What are you talking about?," Pyo asked.

"It is true, our king is the most powerful king Goryeo has ever seen," Minister Hong looked at Minister Pyo. "But he is not the most powerful being in this land," Minister Pyo looked aghast. Normally, statements like those bore some treachery, but he only saw tenderness in Minister Hong's face. The thought slowly dawned upon the youngest court member. Minister Hong smiled at Pyo as he looked back to the throne room. He could hear the laughs of the royal couple that he loyally served. One of them was very powerful indeed. The other one, well, he was the king.


	3. Marriage Sounds Great!

**Author's notes: Thanks for reading everyone! If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, please leave a review or send me a message! I'm re-uploading this chapter because it seems like there's something wrong with my account.**

* * *

Ever since the marriage of Wang So to Hae Soo, the palace has been in a topsy-turvy. Even when the king was a prince, he was known as someone who didn't care for the rules. Now that he had the feisty Soo as his queen, the unusual tendencies in the palace have doubled. _Hwangja_ and _Hwanghu_ made the eunuchs and court ladies positively mortified. The former consorts of Taejo shook their heads disapprovingly. But there were some who expected such unusual changes, especially the king's brothers.

On the night of their wedding, the consummation ceremony was expected. Per tradition, the king should be the one to visit the queen's quarters. However, after the grand banquet, the couple exited the hall and told the guards, eunuchs, and ladies-in-waiting that they will be taking a short walk around the palace. What surprised the king and queen's servants was when they walked hand-in-hand and started heading towards Lake Dongji.

" _Hwanghu_ and I would prefer it if our attendants would maintain their distance while we are taking a walk," So said.

" _Ye, Pyeha._ "

As their servants distanced themselves for a few meters, the couple visibly relaxed and smiled at each other. The king let go of his wife's hand and held her by the waist, pulling her closer to him while they walked. Soo leaned her head on the side of her husband's chest, savoring his scent.

" _Pyeha,_ you know, I preferred your hair without the _sangtugwan._ I loved seeing it flow," Soo randomly told her husband.

"Really? Well, I preferred seeing your hair in a half up-do or a braided band. Similar to the style you wore when we were younger. It made you look innocent," So smiled naughtily to his wife while pressing their bodies even closer.

"Your Majesty!," Soo hit her husband's chest chidingly, laughing in the process. "Our attendants are watching us."

True enough, they were being observed keenly, even though the eunuchs and ladies-in-waiting were several meters behind. The ladies-in-waiting were giggling quietly upon seeing the affection of the king towards the queen. In all their years of service in the palace, they have never seen royals openly expressing their love. They were not even sure if royals do fall in love.

"There's something about a husband who is so manly yet so affectionate, _ne_?," one of the ladies-in-waiting whispered. The giggling continued.

"Shush! Don't be insolent!," a eunuch scolded.

"Aish, _sangseon_! I wouldn't expect you to know anything about manliness anyway," one the ladies replied and laughed while looking at the midriff of the head eunuch. He look scandalized as the ladies laughed together. However, They quickly suppressed their giggling when the royal couple turned their heads to look at them.

* * *

" _Pyeha_ , it is time for the consummation ceremony," the head eunuch approached the couple while they were walking back to chondeokjeon. "We have already prepared the queen's quarters."

"Eh? My quarters?," Soo was confused.

"No. We will proceed to my quarters, from this night henceforth," So firmly told the eunuch.

"But _P-Pyeha,_ that is unheard of. A man and a woman sleeping in one bed... You're not commoners...," _sangseon_ said, obviously appalled but at a loss for words.

"This my decree," the king said with finality. "If you are worried about the security implications of our sharing the same room, then double the guards in my quarters. Also, fetch my sword and place it near our bed."

"I... ah... _Ye Pyeha._ "

* * *

So and Soo quietly walked back to the king's quarters, or rather, their quarters. Although the atmosphere wasn't awkward, it sure was tense. Soo could hear her heart beating in her ears, she even felt her cheeks reddening although she couldn't see them.

"What are you thinking of?," So looked at Soo worriedly.

"Nothing."

"Are you nervous? It's not our first time, you know," So laughed boyishly while biting his lips and reminiscing that night. The night they were finally reunited after two long years of pain and longing.

" _Pyeha!_ ," his queen was absolutely mortified. "Can you not? I am already embarrassed and conscious and...,"

"What ever are you conscious for? I love every part of you. I could kiss them al-,"

" _PYEHA!,_ " Soo punched her husband's arm while trying very hard to look angry. She looked behind her, checking if their attendants could hear them. It was a good thing they maintained their distance. She looked back at the king who was laughing at her.

" _Araso, araso._ I'm not going to talk about it anymore, I'm just going to do it," So inched his face closer to his queen, teasing her and snatching a smack on the lips.

The queen stomped her way up the stairs of their quarters. Walking behind her was her naughty husband laughing heartily.

* * *

As the couple entered their quarters, So proceeded to walk towards one of his cabinets, taking out something wrapped in white silk. So approached Soo and held her by the hand. They sat on their bed as So proceeded to unwrap the item.

"I got you a gift."

"You shouldn't have," Soo looked at him lovingly as she accepted the small wooden box.

"But I should. I cannot surpass the gift that you have given me,"

"Hmm? What did I give you?," Soo was positive she hasn't given So anything yet. She was still preparing it.

"A life."

So looked at her intently, studying every detail of her face. Every mole, every line, the pinkness of her lips and cheeks, the brightness of her eyes, the way her eyelashes flicked upwards, he wanted to memorize every bit of it. Tears threatened to fall from Soo's eyes, but before it could, So kissed them away. His lips traveled to her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her chin, and finally, her lips.

"I love you so much," So told Soo in between the kisses. He opened his gift. The wooden box contained two identical gold rings. Soo's eyes shined upon seeing the jewelry. She quickly put one on her husband, and So did the same.

"Thank you," she kissed her husband once again, closing the gap between them and putting her arms over his shoulders. "You know, you're saying that I gave you life. But you, _pyeha_ , you gave me a reason to live. Words aren't enough...," she kissed him once again, "To tell you," and another one, "how much I love you."

Their kiss suddenly shared a sense of urgency and intensity. So moved his hands to the front of Hae Soo's robes, meaning to remove them quickly. However, realization dawned upon them; they were both so heavily dressed and accessorized. Soo snickered at her husband who looked like a little kid who didn't get what he wanted.

"Come, my husband. Let's remove these unnecessary items," Soo told him, a flicker of raciness in her eyes and smile.

She motioned for So to sit in front of the dresser. As she was behind him, she carefully removed his _sangtugwan_ and top-knot. She combed his hair and let it freely flow over his shoulders. In return, So told Soo to sit also so he could help her remove the wig and golden ornaments on her head. He carefully removed them one-by-one, wondering to himself why on earth women bothered themselves so much. With or without them, his wife looked breathtaking anyway. He didn't untie her real hair, which was in a bun. He thought of a better opportunity to remove her bun and let her hair freely flow. As Soo got up and faced her king, they smiled at each other with all the love they could muster. Finally, they helped each other out of their heavy ceremonial robes, and they were left with only their white undergarments.

This time, Soo was the one who initiated the kiss, placing her hands once again on her husband's shoulders and tiptoeing so she could reach his head. So's right hand were firmly placed on her waist, while the left one caressed her side, her hips, and squeezed her breasts. Soo breathed heavily due to her husband's actions. They cut their kiss short and looked at each other's eyes, both of them heavily lidded with love and lust.

* * *

That night, the eunuchs and guards stationed at the king's door suddenly wished for a device to cover their ears. Surely, they thought, the couple is bound to get tired. But it was already beyond midnight, and the couple showed no hints of tiredness or stopping. Meanwhile, the ladies-in-waiting who were stationed at the same place suddenly wished to get married someday since the king and queen surely _sounded_ like they were enjoying their marriage.


	4. My Whole Existence

The queen fidgeted outside the throne room. She walked to and fro in front of the throne room door. The king, his ministers, and some princes were currently in an assembly. In fact, they have been debating there for hours and she just could not wait to talk to her husband about an important matter. She felt tense, guilty, and maybe even afraid.

A few minutes later, the door to the throne room finally opened and the ministers and princes started going out. They acknowledged her before leaving. However, she was still visibly tense. She held her skirts tightly, and if it weren't for the cold weather, she would have been perspiring already. Baek Ah and Ji Mong were the last ones to walk out of the throne room, and they spotted her with a seemingly unreadable expression. Ji Mong bowed to Soo and took his leave. Baek Ah turned to her, his face was downcast; sadness and worry was written all over it.

"Are you sure you want to talk to him right now?," He asked Soo.

"I... I have to. It's my fault. We haven't talked properly about the incident two days ago. I...,"

"You don't have to explain to me. But be prepared to face him," Baek Ah bowed and left Soo in her own devices.

She fixed her skirt, her hair, and took a gulp before telling the eunuch to announce her arrival. She entered the throne room with her head bowed down. She wasn't usually like that when she meets her husband, but she was just so afraid to look at him. Upon reaching the front of the throne, she mustered the courage to look at So, only to find him reading scrolls with a neutral expression on his face. It was like he wasn't acknowledging her at all. She looked at him, her lips were quivering. He is never like this towards her. In the past, when he was angry, he would confront her or tell her that he would never forgive her if she did those things again. Even when he left her for two years, he still talked to her before he went away. But this time, the throne room was absolutely quiet. She tried to catch his attention by coughing lightly. Nothing. Soo was already on the verge of tears, but she had to hold it in. She needed to speak to him properly.

" _Pyeha,_ " No response. She inhaled again.

" _Pyeha,_ please _._ " the king was still not responding. There wasn't even any reaction in his eyes when he heard Soo's voice. And Soo knew all too well how to read her husband's expressions.

"Husband, won't you even look at me?," this time, the king exhaled and finally took his eyes off the scrolls. He looked at his queen with a blank expression and slightly nodded. So proceeded to read his scrolls again. Of course, Soo was becoming frustrated, but she knew all too well why he was acting the way he is.

"Wang So of the House of Wang, Chungju Yoo, and Shinju Kang, look at me," So couldn't help but look at his wife who very rarely uses his full name. "Look at me, please. I need to talk to you."

So finally looked at Soo properly. His face was strained, his jaw tensed up. Even though he finally faced her, sometimes his eyes would travel to other parts of the room. Soo knows So isn't like this. He never had the difficulty of looking at her. When they were still friends, he would shamelessly invade her personal space, always inching his face too near her while his eyes burned through her. But now, he made it seem like looking at her was the hardest job in the world.

"I'm sorry," Soo finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry for sneaking out. I'm sorry for not bringing enough guards. I'm sorry for being so careless. I'm... I..."

Tears finally started to fall from her eyes. It was her fault. This whole fight of theirs was her fault. But she wasn't going to give up easily. Soo wanted to tell So that everything is alright, she's fine, the wounds have healed, she isn't hurt anymore. She wanted to assure him. She wanted her husband back after not being able to touch him for two days.

"I know you're avoiding me. You haven't gone back to our quarters for two days. I asked Baek Ah-nim were you slept. He told me you sleep here, on your throne. You know how much pain that will give you in the morning?," She said, trying hard not to sound too reprimanding since she knew she was in no place to. "I'm fine, see? The wounds are healing and there aren't nightmares. No one was badly harmed and..."

"But what if you were fatally harmed? What if you died in front of me?," So finally opened his mouth. His words were full of resentment. That steely voice of his was heavy and it lingered inside the room. He was mad. In fact, he was so angry he couldn't even look at her properly. Soo has never seen him like this before, and the sound of his voice raised the hairs on her neck.

"Do you know what you just made me do?," He spoke again. Of course, Soo knew all too well. She could still remember how he elaborately spun his sword, slicing it from flesh-to-flesh like a highly trained assassin. He was in slow motion as he carved the innards of his enemies, blood staining his black king's robe. He was moving so fast, so fluidly, that his _sangtugwan_ and top knot broke loose, freeing his hair. Soo was quelling her sobs as the memory flooded her again.

* * *

 _Soo was suppressing sobs. She saw her husband in the middle of a massacre. He was surrounded by bloody corpses; they were almost unrecognizable because of how they were killed. Although So's face and hands were pale, they were covered in the blood of different men; men who kidnapped and harmed his queen. That was enough reason for him to snap, to be unforgiving. His long hair covered half of his face. He surveyed his surrounding, and finally, he looked at his wife. So's eyes were piercing her, and she knew the meaning of those eyes. They were mixed with hatred, disgust, worry, but most of all, anger. Suddenly, the queen's personal guards came up to her. Some were injured, but none of them died._

 _"Your Majesty, are you alright?," they asked. Soo only nodded her head. "If His Majesty did not come, I don't know how long we would have been held hostage. Or if worse things would have happened..."_

 _"But we're alright." Soo said, trying to convince herself while tears streamed down her face. Suddenly, palace guards swarmed the scene. Upon seeing the bodies piled up, and their king in the middle unfazed and unharmed, they widened their eyes and immediately knelt down. The palace guard captain approached the king warily._

 _"Pyeha, we apologize for the delay. A...are you...,"_

 _"I'm fine. Inspect the body of these bandits before burning them. Send me reports tomorrow morning," So turned his back, and began walking away. But he turned around and looked at his wife in the eyes again. "Bring the queen to the royal physician. Guard her with your life or else..." he paused. His nostrils flaring in anger. "I will torture and kill you myself."_

* * *

That was the first time she saw the former wolf-dog in his bloodthirsty and murderous persona. That was the first time she saw why people were truly scared of the former 4th Prince wolf-dog. He took down at least 20 men by himself effortlessly.

"You sneaked out to the public market without telling anyone. You only brought three companions. You went out in disguise, but you didn't even hide your royal jade bangle! How careless of you!," he finally let all his pent-up anger go.

 _"Yes. This is better than not looking at me,"_ Soo thought.

"I have not killed anyone myself for years," So said. Self-loathing evident in his voice. "But I'd do it all over again if your life was on the line."

" _P...Pyeha_ you..."

"Go back to our quarters."

"I'm so-"

"I can't talk to you right now. I don't even want to see you. Get out." So finally said. He averted his gaze from Soo so that she would not see how he was almost tearing up.

* * *

Soo sat in front of their dinner table. Supper was lavishly placed in front of her, and yet, she had no appetite. She could only see the empty seat in front of her. Suddenly, the doors of their quarters opened. The king finally came back. Wide and teary-eyed, Soo stood up to greet her husband.

" _Pyeha,"_ she bowed her head.

"Let's eat," he said monotonously as he immediately proceeded to sit in front of her. The queen also sat down wordlessly.

Dinner was awkward and quiet. Sometimes, Soo would put tea in the king's cup and give it to him. But they would go back to consuming the food quietly. Only the sound of chopsticks hitting the porcelain could be heard. Sometimes, Soo would take a look at her husband, but he was only intent on finishing his meal.

After dinner, they went about with their usual practices. But unlike their usual nights, they carried on without even exchanging a word. Soo removed his husband's headdress, combed his hair, and removed his clothes. So did the same. They proceeded to go to the pool prepared for them; to bathe out the stress that had been lingering in their minds for days. It wasn't that effective.

Thereafter, they dressed up each other in their nightwear. They went to bed quietly. As usual, they didn't immediately go to sleep. So would fetch the books they were currently reading and give one of them to his wife; one is for Soo and the other one is his. So mostly read Confucian doctrines or Chinese government excerpts, while Soo read novels or medicinal records. After reading, Soo finally decided to speak again.

" _Pyeha_ , can we talk?," she asked.

"Let's sleep. I'm tired." he motioned for Soo to lie down as he blew out the candles. Soo thought that he would sleep with his back turned on her, but surprisingly, he hugged her, like how he usually does. Never has his touch seemed more welcome than it has now.

"So... My king...," Soo spoke. Her emotions were starting to choke her. So snuggled closer, the tip of his nose touching her cheeks. She could feel his warm breath on her neck while he pecked a kiss on her jaw.

"It's fine."

"But, don't you want me to say something?," Soo asked, confused.

"I have forgiven you," So told her, tightening his hug while doing so. "I got mad because you were reckless. You weren't thinking of what would happen to me if I lost you. But then I realized, you're not stupid. You know what you did. Things happened, and... Well... Everything is as they were before."

Soo held her husband's hand and tightened her grip. There was a brief pause before she replied. She couldn't help it anymore and she finally faced So, and she saw in his eyes that he has indeed forgiven her. Soo hugged So back, her hands wrapped firmly around his waist.

"What made you calm down? What made you forgive me?," she looked at him in the eyes and asked. So smiled at her, the same sweet smile when they were still teenagers. That same smile when she 'removed' his scar. That same charming smile when they got married.

"Let me see," he tilted his head a bit as if he was thinking. He looked back at her and said, "Because you are my wife. You will still be my wife tomorrow, next month, ten years from now, maybe even after fifty years. In the next lifetime, you will still be my wife, my soul, my person. You are my existence."

* * *

 **Author's note: The last line was inspired by the movie The Young Victoria. Anyway, I hope you got the gist of the last line hahaha! What I meant to convey was that, So was bound to forgive her. I wanted to put the lines, "This problem isn't going to divorce us, nor any problem for that matter." But I felt like it would lose the poetic power of my last line haha. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	5. A Family Dinner

The king insisted on having 'family dinners' every fortnight ever since his coronation. It was first and foremost because of the fact that, all his life, he never had one. He did not really consider the treacherous dinner that he had with his mother and full-brothers many years ago. So wanted all his family members there, and by everyone, he meant from the Queen Dowager to the esteemed grandfather of the 10th prince.

For Baek Ah and Eun, the 'family dinner' was a desirable opportunity for their imperial brother to reach out to his other family members more. To the more wary and resentful Hwangbo siblings and Won, the event was probably to keep them in check. Jung was mostly neutral and conflicted about it. Throughout his short youthful years in the palace, he had seen the true colors of his entire family. But as a son and the brother of a dead prince, he could not help his feelings. For the Wang elders and Taejo's other consorts, it was awkward and sort of like playing a game; a mind game, to be exact. Their family was not normal, by any means; and most of its members, in one way or another, have learned to play the game of palace politics.

Almost everyone was in the grand pavilion for the dinner. It should have been light and familial, but it would always turn out to be tense. The head eunuch announced the arrival of the King and the Queen, who were dressed in lavish gold and white hanbok. They went to the center table hand-in-hand, an action that some of the palace elders still disapproved.

"Greetings to the King and Queen!," they all shouted in unison.

"Ah, please. Take a seat." So replied. Everyone complied without ado; the King and Queen have already sat themselves. "I am delighted to hold another family dinner. _Sangseon_ already informed me that everyone today is present. I give my sincerest gratitude."

"Your grace knows no bounds, _Pyeha._ " Everyone replied monotonously, as if on command.

So looked at Soo knowingly. They were having one of those wordless communications once again. The Queen could sense some disappointment in his eyes. Everyone acknowledged him, not as their family, but as their King. "It's fine. Better to start somewhere than nowhere, right?," Soo whispered. So smiled at her. She could always make him feel better without trying.

"Alright. The Queen personally prepared the courses that we will have today. She also prepared tea akin to your own preferences. I hope that after this, each and everyone of us will have a closer relationship. After all, we are family."

The court ladies entered the pavilion carrying several tries of well-prepared food. When the food was finally set down, the elders and the youngest princes looked at the food happily; it looked positively scrumptious. The royal couple started eating, and everyone followed suit. Only the sound of utensils and moving court ladies could be heard, until one royal broke the silence.

" _Pyeha_."

The king raised his head up in mild surprise. " _Ye, eomeoni?_ ," he asked.

The Queen Dowager raised her eyebrows scornfully upon hearing how he addressed her, but she continued. "Do you really think it is necessary for us to hold _family_ gatherings like this often?," she asked. Her speech was carefully guarded, but to those who know her, it was oozing of disdain. She emphasized the word "family", as if it were something alien for the King.

So smiled a knowing smile. He made a silent vow to never be fooled by his overly-ambitious mother ever again. He was not doing this to gloat in front of her or his other cunning family members, he just wanted a semblance of security and affection in the palace.

"It is my order," he replied astutely while drinking tea. Queen Dowager Yoo pressed her lips, she definitely could not say anything to that, even if she was the king's mother. She was not even sure what So was really thinking when it comes to her. He knew her secrets and past actions, and that made her even more nervous and irritated.

" _Eomoni_ , I think that you will come to like family gatherings like this in the future." Soo _Hwanghu_ began to speak. She held her husband's hand as she did so. "With the death of your third son, and now your fourth son being crowned as king, it is not so easy to ask audience for His Majesty. Also, Jung is growing up and exploring the possibility of entering the military. You should savor this opportunity more often."

Queen Dowager Yoo smiled back stifly and bowed her head. More than the son that she thinks brought her misfortune, she hated his wife even more. She was unpredictable and... Kind. She hated it. She thinks Queen Soo is sugarcoated, but every time she sees her, there's no trace of deceit unlike the Princess Yeon Hwa. Matter of fact is, she does not know how to deal with those kinds of people. She can only operate in a room of lies and manipulation.

The dinner went on as usual. After the main meal, the court ladies of Damiwon began entering the premises with their trays and paraphernalia for making tea. A special tray set was given to the Queen, since she will be the one to give tea to the King. They also came with sweets and other pastries. The _sanggung_ of Damiwon spoke mildly after everyone was given their tea.

" _Pyeha_ , we have also prepared the finely-aged alcohol, as you have commanded."

"Then, serve it later after the tea."

Later on, the king began talking to Won, much to his 9th brother's surprise.

"My sister-in-law, who is now estranged to us, sent a letter to me. She is requesting for my permission for a divorce," he looked at Won with his eyebrows raised. "Won-ah, if you are unable to care for the woman whom you married, then is it not better to not get married at all?"

"My apologies, _Pyeha_. As everyone knows, we were married because of a promise by my esteemed grandfather and his bestfriend. However, things did not turn our as desirable as we thought. My first wife is... She's a jealous wife," Won replied without looking at his brother.

"Is that all?," So eyes Won carefully. He knew there was something else, especially when he once saw many years ago, the shadow of a woman trying to escape the quarters of the 9th prince. Her eyes were definitely blue and black, but So could not properly see due to the lack of light.

"Yes, _Pyeha_. I surmise that it is best if you granted her wish."

So sipped another cup of tea that was given to him by Soo. "Then, I shall grant it. However, you have to give back double the amount of her dowry and also the gifts that her family has given you and your side of the family. It is only proper. She will be a divorced woman after all, with no means of support." The King could see that Won was extremely displeased with this, but Won had to comply. He bowed his head and drank a cup of tea as a promise to the King.

With the talks of marriage, a wily princess suddenly decided to butt in.

" _Hwanghu_ , how is the married life?," she raised a cup to the Queen and smiled, her dimples showing. The King and Queen looked at each other as if they shared an inside joke among themselves.

"Your 4th brother is a wonderful husband," Soo drank to Yeon Hwa. "and a passionate man." several of the family members laughed with the Queen, but Yeon Hwa clenched her jaw in annoyance.

"Is that so?," Yeon Hwa smiled her poisonous smile again. "Are there any news of future nieces and nephews?,"

"Not yet. I guess, it is also a blessing to be able to savor our married life without having to worry about children. It will come, eventually." So answered for Soo.

" _Pyeha,_ it has been five months since your wedding, surely...," Yeon Hwa immediately said, trying to eye him, but her 4th brother was not even looking at her.

" _Gongju-nim,_ we will not go into the details of our personal life, but we have been fairly careful. This is probably why I have not conceived yet. The King and I have already talked about this," Soo replied, looking at Yeon Hwa intently.

"Yes, of course." Yeon Hwa took another sip of her tea. She looked at the ceramic cup where the lingering taste of leaves were. It had been brewed to perfection, seemingly mocking her. "I am thinking of Wook _orabeoni_ being married again, though, there are no prospects yet. How about...," she trailed her thoughts, calculating if it was right to tread the dangerous waters. "How about His Majesty? Do you have any desires of marrying or taking a concubine just like our late father?,"

The couple tensed up and held each other's hands. They knew Yeon Hwa was testing them and trying to mar Soo's name by implying her as an unfit queen, or worse, a barren queen. However, at the same time, they could not embarrass her in front of the family; lest she decides to act vengefully and endanger everyone again. To everyone else, it was an ordinary question. Kings usually took multiple wives.

Soo slightly laughed. "I'm afraid I know the King all too well. He is not good with dealing with other people, much less women."

"It is true. Men look at women differently, it is natural. But I have never had such temporal inclinations. Only Soo-ya was able to make me feel...," So cleared his throat, and the other men in the pavilion laughed with their King knowingly. "Anyway, I have seen the disadvantages of being tied to many clans. I know this all too well because of father. I do not intend to spread out the power of Goryeo. I believe the elders will agree with me when I say this," and the Wang elders nodded their heads. Marrying a single queen does have its advantages.

Yeon Hwa smiled rigidly, defeatedly. They got her this time. Her plans will not prevail, her brother the King does not even want to look at her. How could she then present herself as a better option? That girl Hae Soo is now also higher in status. She could not look down on her or slap her as she pleases, lest she wants to have her hands and head removed. The situation was choking her. Yeon Hwa looked at the Queen again, and this time, Soo looked back. A soft smile traced her lips as she looked at Yeon Hwa.

After the tea, the court ladies brought the alcohol that the king requested. The rest of the night went on without much ado. Most of the men were already intoxicated, especially the ones who did not hold their alcohol well, particularly Eun. Meanwhile, Baek Ah suddenly began to speak in his drunken stupor.

" _Ya,_ _Hyung-nim!_ ," he alerted the King. "Oh, sorry, I mean _Pyeha._ " Baek Ah smiled sheepishly. "The lot of you have been talking about marriage, and you know what, I think I want to get married too!"

"To Woo Hee?," So asked. He was one of the few ones who still had their sanity in tact after drinking, although he must admit that he was already feeling dizzy.

"Hmm," Baek Ah nodded. "She makes me feel important, you know? I remember you saying last time that Soo-ya made you feel like you actually meant something."

The Queen watched on as the brothers bickered about themselves. She looked at her husband fondly after Baek Ah said this.

When the drinking finally finished, the King was ready to leave with the Queen. It was customary for the host to leave first before the guests. Along with the eunuchs and court ladies, the Queen was supporting the King as he was already quite drunk. They stopped by a pillar on their way, to fix the king's unruly robes.

Queen Hwangbo and her children exited together with Queen Dowager Yoo, although they did not mean it. Yeon Hwa absolutely despised the sight of the queen mother.

"You used to be a proud child, Yeon Hwa. Now you're just desperate," Queen Yoo remarked. Queen Hwangbo could not say anything, she also disapproved of how Yeon Hwa acted.

The princess stopped her tracks and looked at the queen mother spitefully. "At least I still have my family with me. You only have a dead son, a younger son who wants to be away from you as much as possible, and your son the King who despises you and keeps watch of you like you were some sort of vulture."

Queen Dowager Yoo smirked. _The audacity of this child!_ "At the very least, I am a queen." Queen Dowager Yoo walked away from the Hwangbo family, and they followed suit. However, they saw something behind the palace pillars, something that they have never seen.

The King and Queen's eunuchs and ladies-in-waiting were bowed down between some pillars. They saw the imperial couple several meters behind their attendants, leaning on the pillars. Suddenly, the King held the Queen's face affectionately, and kissed her in a chaste but romantic way. Soo wrapped her hands around her husband's waist, and kissed him back. The two of them laughed, oblivious to the people who saw them.

Yeon Hwa, Wook, and their mother immediately walked in a different direction. The queen mother observed for several seconds. She scrunched her nose in distaste, and yet while walking away she whispered to herself, "I see. That is what a husband's love looks like."


	6. The Jumping Carp

December of the year 949 was particularly cold. The astronomer informed the king that cold winds coming from Siberia and passing through the cold deserts of Khitan will be felt in Songak. The chilly weather will only end in the third week of December, when the winds will finally go to the Yellow Sea and to the Land of Wa. Also, it was just in time for the festival. Goryeo was truly lucky that year. After the political tribulations, they finally got themselves a rightful and just king. There were no droughts, barely any crimes, and business was good. Most of all, Goryeo will be able to celebrate the exorcism rite festival in peace. If they were lucky, they might just witness the first snow on the day of the festival.

Days before the exorcism rites, a rumor among civilians and vendors was already spreading like wildfire. Guessing by the increase in shipment of goods and people working double-time for the festival, it was probably a good rumor.

" _Ya!_ Did you hear? The King and the Queen will visit the market after the exorcism rites!," one of the merchants muttered while he was fixing his display table.

"Where in the world did you hear that from, _ahjussi_?," one of the merchant's helper boy asked him incredulously.

"I think it's true," an older neighboring merchant butt in. "I believe I saw the King when he was still an 18-year old prince, running around the market place."

"That was seven years ago, _ahjussi_."

"You're right. Ever since that day, I haven't seen the 4th prince during the festival. However, around five or six years ago, I suddenly saw a noble couple that I _knew_ weren't Songak residents." the others started listening to him intently. "You know this city, almost everybody knows each other. Anyway, I've never seen this couple before, yet they were strangely familiar."

"Could those two be the King when he was still a prince, and the Queen when she was still a court lady?,"

"I believe so! The man did not have a mask, and his face was smooth, but he had the same nose and the same cheekbones of the 4th prince."

"Wow... I'd really like to meet the King and the Queen," the helper boy declared.

"Eh? Why would you want that?," his master asked.

"I have a strong feeling that _Pyeha_ would be the one who can change my fate someday," he smiled. Of course, he received a knock on the head from his master. He was still a servant boy after all. But hopefully, not for long.

* * *

"I will appoint Jung as the _Fangxiangshi_ because of his knowledge in martial arts. Wook will be the _Chan Soo_. My other brothers and nephews will perform as _Jin Ja_. Any questions?," So declared.

The King had a short meeting with his brothers, nephews, and some court officials. The Queen was also present.

" _Pyeha,_ don't you think it's proper for Wook _hyung-nim_ to be the _Fangxiangshi_?," Jung asked, seemingly doubting himself.

"Wook-ie is skilled in swordsmanship and archery, but you are an expert in hand-to-hand combat. The latter is more useful as a _Fangxhiangshi,_ Jung-ah," So answered. After Jung's question, everyone nodded their heads in approval of the King's decision.

"If no one else has questions, then you are all dismissed." the princes and court officials exited the throne room, leaving the King and Queen behind.

So was fixing his scrolls when Soo cleared her throat daintily, trying to catch her husband's attention. So averted his attention to his wife, who was standing still in front of the throne. He knew she was wearing her expression of mischievousness, and he rolled his eyes as he knew what was to come from his beloved wife.

"Soo-ya, what is it?," he asked obliviously, or at least he made it seem like he did not know what his wife was going to ask.

"Have you forgotten our tradition?," Soo pouted. She leaned closer to the railings of the throne, placing her hands on it and resting her head.

He raised his brows in defiance and smirked. "Evidently not since I just assigned the masters of ceremony for the exorcism rites."

"No, not that! I meant our tradition for six years already!," she answered in annoyance.

"Eh? What do you me..." So tried to say casually. "Oh! _That_ tradition! The one where you abduct a prince and drag him into the cold streets of the marketplace to see girly lanterns."

"I did not abduct you! You willingly came." the Queen scoffed indignantly. "And if I did not know better, I would say you actually like it!"

"Oh, really? Well I- I-"

"I mean, we were barely 19 years old when we first escaped the palace to visit the marketplace. I still vividly remember how your face turns red when I would hold your hand," Soo smirked back. Two can play the teasing game.

So could not hide the reddening of his cheeks and the aversion of his gaze. Truth be told, their short-lived rendezvous before their coronation was some of the highlights of his life. For a few hours, they would forget the vileness of the palace to go out and experience the chilly winds of December. They have done it for almost six years now, and he really did not want to break their tradition; he was merely teasing her.

" _Araso, araso."_ he answered his wife in defeat, though, he never had a chance of winning in the first place. "We will sneak out after the rites."

* * *

The exorcism rites went smoothly, much to the King's pleasure. They also held a short ceremony for King Hyejong, who was the _Fangxiangshi_ for many years during King Taejo's reign. In the palace, everyone knew how much the King loved his brother Moo. After many stories were told, everyone finally knew who saved So the night he acquired his scar and was bleeding his face out.

The King and Queen immediately left after the exorcism rites, retreating to their chambers with the pretense that they were tired. They excused their attendants, telling them that they will get ready for bed themselves. It was not such an absurd request, the royal couple usually handled personal care themselves anyway. When they finally got to their room, Soo immediately removed the King's headdress and tied his hair in a high ponytail. So did the same by helping Soo get out of her heavy robes, wigs, and intricate hairpins. They dressed appropriately for the festival, quite lavish but not enough to catch attention.

Years of living in the palace as a troublesome prince and a senior court lady had its advantages. They knew every nook and cranny, every single passage way, and even the areas that were least guarded. The couple sneaked out casually, hands tied together and heart fluttering. Sometimes they would whisper and utter jokes, to which Soo would shush his husband lest they be heard.

They finally reached the marketplace, and it seemed like the party was just starting, although it was almost nine in the evening. Colorful lanterns were hung through cords in between trees. There were numerous stalls of sweets, rice cakes, accessories, and even toys. A group of performers were parading all over the place, and a crowd was trailing behind them. Some tight rope performers were readying their equipment on the side of the town, and civilians were scurrying about to view the spectacle.

" _Pyeha,_ look!," Soo pointed at some toy displays. "Do you think our newborn niece will like this?,"

"I reckon Eun has already bought and made all the possible toys in the world for her," So answers smartly, and Soo pouts in response.

"But we have not given her anything yet since she was born a week ago," the Queen huffs in frustration. She scans the marketplace for better gifts. "Ah, I know! Did you bring some silver? Let's buy a few yards of good silk. I thought of something good."

The couple proceeded to a store known to be the supplier of the royal household. Everything there was undoubtedly expensive, and only nobles and royals could afford the the exquisite fabrics being sold. As such, the store owner has been inside the palace many times in order to cater to the needs of the royal family. When the King and Queen entered his store's premises, he could not help but draw an audible gasp.

" _P-Pyeha! Hwanghu!,"_ he immediately scrambled to his knees and bowed down entirely, his face on the floor. "You... You really are here. I- ah... W-What brings you h-here?,"

"Please stand up, _ahjussi,_ " So smiled at the aged store owner. "The Queen and I are here to buy some good silk."

While the couple was scanning around and surveying the silk that was being presented to them, a nosy helper boy overheard how the fabric store owner addressed his customers.

The Queen chose a light pink silk that the store owner said came from Nanjing, and was one of the finest silks that he had. So paid for the fabric, and let his wife out of the store by the waist. They joined the festivities once again, and ate a few snacks along the way. After almost an hour of walking around, they finally arrived at their destination, the pond in Songak where all the big and extravagant lanterns were displayed and floated.

So and Soo usually prayed for well-being, protection, and guidance when they were younger. But this time, they came to the prayer pond for something specific. The imperial couple walked towards the lantern of the jumping carp, and looked at each other longingly. They joined their hands in prayer, and mumbled words that could only be heard by them and their hearts. When So finished, he hugged his wife by the shoulders, bringing a hand to her belly while lightly pecking a kiss on her temple.

"Let's go home." So whispered. Yes, maybe... Finally, the palace could be called home.

As they walked back, a grimy boy no older than 12 stumbled upon them. He bowed down low in acknowledgement and whispered. "I know who you are, _Pyeha._ Everyone in Goryeo knows what you've been through. I just hope, one day, you can help a slave like me."

* * *

The next day, the King and Queen visited the southern residences in the palace, the house of the 10th prince and Lady Park. Soo stayed up all night to sew the silk that they bought, and honestly, upon seeing the results of his wife's work, So could not understand what it was that Soo made. But since she had a satisfied face after finishing the sewing, he was satisfied for her too.

"Eun-ie, Deok-ah!," So shouted. They came unannounced and there were very few eunuchs and court ladies in the southern residences that day.

" _Hyung-nim!_ Soo-ya!," Eun and Soon Deok came out from one of the rooms. Soon Deok was carrying their baby, and she looked pale and tired, but she was still standing firmly and smiling brightly.

"Oh, sorry. I meant _Pyeha_ and Soo _Hwanghu._ " Eun grinned.

"It's fine Eun," So smiled affectionately at his younger brother. "Soo-ya and I brought a gift that we thought you might like. Although, I don't exactly know..."

"It's a baby cloth sling!," she smiled triumphantly. Everyone looked at her like she was some weird object.

"A what?," they all said in unison.

"Here, let me put it on you Deok-ah." Soon Deok gave the baby to Eun to hold for a second while Soo wrapped the silk around her shoulder. She reached out for her niece and placed her inside the cloth. Everyone's eyes went wide after seeing Soo's invention.

"Soo-ya, you're a genius!," Eun laughed absentmindedly while admiring Soo's handiwork.

"Thank you, Your Majesties! Now I can take care of our baby without tiring my body too much, thanks to this support cloth." Soon Deok smiled appreciatively while holding Soo's hands.

"You are so lucky to have many doting uncles and aunts around you, my beautiful Wang Min." Eun smiled fondly at his daughter while he cooed her and poked her chubby cheeks.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **This chapter has so many symbolism and foretelling embedded in it. I don't want to elaborate it, since it would take away the artistry of the writing LOL. But I will enumerate it, and I hope that each and everyone of my readers will find out and appreciate the meaning.**

 **1\. The slave child**

 **2\. Jumping carp**

 **3\. Eun and Deok's child**

 **Anyway, I read that "Min" means brightness, and I thought it was so apt for Eun and Soon Deok's first child. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please tell me if you like or dislike this way of storytelling where consecutive scenes were narrated in one chapter.**

 **BTW, I also edited chapter two and removed the part where So emancipated slaves since it breaks my narrative LOL. It will come in time in this story.**


	7. Due to the cold January weather

It was dawn, but the sun was barely up. It was already the first week of January, and the crisp cold air would sometimes seep through the small holes of the King's chambers. This in turn would draw the sleeping couple closer, propelling So to hug his wife by the waist tighter, and Soo snuggling even more to the warmth of her husband's neck and chest.

They were still comfortably sleeping in each other's arms when So feels the extreme body warmth emanating from his wife. This compelled So to wake-up and check on Soo, careful not to move his right hand which was rested in the nook of Soo's neck. He gently touched her forehead, and was alarmed to discover that his wife had a burning fever. In no time at all, he gathered the think blankets close to Soo.

"Soo-ya," he muttered softly.

His wife stirred, and elicited a groan at the realization that her head felt like it was being pounded by a hundred bricks, "Ahh, I feel awful."

"Of course you do, you have a fever."

"What? I was perfectly fine yesterday. I-," she murmured as she turned around to face her husband. Concern was etched on his face as she saw him. So was about to say something, but kept his lips pursed as he scanned her pale face.

"Good morning, husband." Soo smiled softly.

"Good morning, wife." he replied, caressing her cheeks and preparing to kiss her.

Soo tuts, shaking her head in refusal. "Looks like we won't be able have our 'good morning kiss' today, _Pyeha._ " her husband pouts in disappointment, much like the spoiled child that he is. "Unless you want to be a carrier of viral plague?,"

He sighs, frustration waning in on his boyish attitude. _Really, this man!_ Maybe Baek Ah was right when he would always reprimand Soo and tell her that she indulges his brother too much. But what can she do? He was putty in her hands, practically a puppy rather than a wolf-dog.

"We don't even know if it is contagious!," he immediately steals a kiss and grins, hugging her tightly while pecking her forehead.

"Wang So, you're so helpless." Soo rolls his eyes, but still smiles regardless.

"Hmm. Well, it looks like I have to cancel all my affairs today."

"What? No! You have an important meeting with..."

"You're more important." So faced Soo once more and looked at her intently. He broke away from the hug, and got out of their bed. " _Sanseong?_ " He asks near the entrance of their sleeping quarters.

" _Ye, Pyeha?_ Are you and _Hwanghu_ awake? Can we prepare you both now?," the head eunuch asks behind closed doors.

" _Ani_. Call for Royal Physician Hong, the Queen is sick." the king ponders for a bit, and looks back to their bed where Soo was resting."And cancel all my appointments today. I am going to take care of the Queen personally."

"But _Pyeha,_ you are meeting with a number of high-ranking officials today. Are you sure this is what you desire?,"

"Yes. I'm sure all of them will understand."

* * *

Soo was unconscious and was not getting any better. Her face was pale, and lips were obviously chapped. The royal physician took a hold of her wrists, and studied her breathing patterns and heartbeat; furrowing his eyebrows while doing so.

" _Pyeha,_ the queen has a high-fever, and nothing more. However, it will probably get worse a few hours from now, and her temperature will only go down if you keep watch and treat her with cold compress."

"Are you sure it is not anything else?," So asks worriedly as he watches Soo.

The physician assesses his words, and takes the Queen's pulse once more to reassure his sovereign. " _Ye, Pyeha._ The Queen is not suffering from anything else. It's probably due to the cold January weather."

"Is that so. I see. Thank you Royal Physician Hong." the doctor bows to So and walks out of the royal chambers, leaving the couple to their own devices.

Hae Soo was fast asleep, shivering at times because of her fever. So told the head eunuch to prepare their breakfast. He then proceeded to sit at the side of the bed to look at Soo, pale-faced and sweating despite the weather. The ladies-in-waiting and eunuchs suddenly knocked on the door, signalling the arrival of the couple's breakfast. So shook Soo gently, leaning closer to her face and whispering.

"Soo-ya, my love, breakfast is ready." the attendants set down the food and the utensils on their table, making a bit of noise along the way, which stirs the Queen awake.

" _Pyeha,_ would you like us to assist Her Majesty?," Soo's head lady-in-waiting asked the King.

"No," the King took the porridge from the table, and moved over to his wife. "I'll take care of her myself."

* * *

Just as So said it, he took care of Soo and never left her side. No one dared question him, not even his brothers or the palace officials. He would help her eat, take her medicine, and also change her clothes after she sweats. Soo's fever did not go down, and it prompted So to constantly wipe her face with a cold wet cloth in order to control her temperature. That afternoon, the shivering of the Queen stopped as she was nestled comfortably on the lap and chest of her husband, who held her close; his nose buried in her soft hair, his lips unconsciously kissing his wife's head.

" _Pyeha,_ " Soo finally spoke after a few hours of resting. "Can you tell me a story?"

"You're much better in that department than I am." she could hear his deep voice so near her ears, eliciting goosebumps on her neck.

"Please? I'm sick," Soo hears her husband sigh in defeat. He can really never win against her.

So spoke after a long pause, "Have you experienced an eclipse, Soo-ya?"

The Queen remembered the incident seven years ago. Images of her drowning and coming back to life suddenly flashed to her mind like a montage. Soo has to admit, there are some days when she questions herself if her modern life was even real, if all her life she was actually Hae Soo and not Go Ha Jin. But the fact that she remembers it and the people in her modern life is proof that it must have been real. She often wonders too what happened to the real Hae Soo. If Hae Soo's soul was now really in the afterlife, would she be happy with what she is seeing? Will she be pleased with the actions of her reincarnation? The Queen set aside all these questions, and turns back to her husband.

"Yes, if I remember correctly, it has been seven years ago since a full eclipse visited Goryeo,"

"You know, that eclipse was the same day I went back to Songak from Shinju." So reminisces the fateful day that eventually changed his whole life. "Anyway, there is an anecdote about the eclipse." he paused before continuing.

"There is said to be a very dark realm called _gamangnara_ , it had absolutely no source of light." Soo looked at his husband's face as he spoke. His eyes were looking at an empty space, as if he was pondering heavily.

"The emperor of the dark realm got weary of the darkness, and desired for light. He sent his strongest mythical wolf to hunt for light, which was said to be existent in other kingdoms. Finally, after weeks of travelling and hunting, the mythical wolf finally saw the sun." So looked at Soo, his eyes were shining and he smiled. "The wolf found the sun very beautiful, and talked to her to get to know her more. Eventually, they fell for each other, but he did not forget his emperor's instructions. He found it advantageous if he could bring the sun home to his kingdom."

The truth is, Soo actually knew this myth. It was a popular Korean folklore about hounds eating the moon and the sun. However, she noticed that her husband was changing some things about the story. She also realized that it was somehow analogous with something.

"The only way for the wolf to grab the sun was to bite it, but when he did, he found her too hot. Both of them were heartbroken and upset, but it did not stop them from trying. When the burns of the wolf would heal, he would always try to bite the sun. And that, my Queen," So kissed Soo's forehead. "Is the reason why shadows form in front of the sun resulting in an eclipse."

Soo smiled at the efforts of his husband to please her. She did not know that he wasn't just good at poems, he was also good at making up his own stories too! So noticed his wife snickering and this confused him.

"What is it, Soo-ya? You don't like the story?,"

"Oh, I absolutely love it! I didn't know you were so good at improving the story of _Isik, Wolsik_." So's cheeks reddened. He did not expect that Soo would know the tale of the _bulgae_ hounds.

"I- well- you see..."

"It's fine. I loved it." she snuggled closer to So, her face on his chest. It was already dusk when the storytelling finished.

"By the way, _Pyeha_."

"Hmm?,"

"It's already nighttime and you're still in your bed clothes." Soo looked up to face her husband and scrunched her nose to tease him.

* * *

 **Author's note: This took me a few days to finish. But when I finally got the gist of it, I was immediately able to finish it. Ahhh such are the hardships of a writer! Hahaha. This chapter is actually more or less filler fluff. I felt that it was needed as a preparation for the next chapters. Oh, and Soo's sickness isn't a simple fever haha.**


	8. Self-preservation

"What are we?," a certain prince broodingly said. His statement made the other person in the room look at him disconsolately. "Yeon Hwa, what are we right now?"

The library was barely lit. The room, which smelled of wood and old parchment, was freezing and dismal. The atmosphere around the place was much like how the two people in the room felt right now. Wook looked at his sister, blank face yet his pupils were dark with displeasure. Yeon Hwa looked at her beloved brother with all the indignation that she could muster. Her lips were quivering and her brows were furrowed as she addressed her brother.

"O _rabeoni...,_ " anger and forlorn evident in her speech.

"Are we being pushed into oblivion, Yeon Hwa?," he rhetorically asked.

" _Orabeoni_ , you know I'm not going to allow that to..."

"You held some affection for the King, did you not?," Wook looked at Yeon Hwa. Her jaw clenched as a response to his question. "Yours was just but a childhood infatuation. But Yeon Hwa, I actually loved her, you know? And I believe she loved me too."

With this statement, Yeon Hwa's gritted her teeth. Her eyes searched for him, searched for any rebuke, but there was none in his cold expression. She could not believe that he would say this to her now, after everything that he did and still continued to do. Really, why say this to her now? It was beyond meaningless. The princess' anger disconcerted her pretty features.

"Why did you have to do this to me, Yeon Hwa?," Wook continued his blame-game.

"Get over yourself, _orabeoni_!," she glared at him. Her nostrils flaring in anger. "Are you actually trying to absolve yourself from guilt by putting yourself in a pedestal and blaming this whole unfortunate ordeal on me?"

She did not get a response from Wook; instead, her brother looked at her longer, coldly, and rolled his eyes as he averted his gaze to the table. Yeon Hwa knew Wook was never the confrontational type. He'd rather deceive and control behind-the-scenes, much like her. But the situation was already too much. They got played in their own game. She'd just wish he could actually face the reality.

"You love me more than her, _orabeoni,_ " She told him matter-of-factly. "You love our mother more than that child. And you know what? You love yourself more than Hae Soo. You chose yourself, and you continued to choose yourself despite everything. And now, you have the gall to blame me?"

Now she sees it clearly, his true colors, the character of his soul, his _self-preservation_. She knew his brother was not kind. He only played within the rules of propriety. She remembered when they were younger, how he would tolerate her bullying of servant children, or when he would always spoil her to the extremes. She still remembered that time when she was able to punish and strike Hae Soo twice in front of Wook and her other siblings, before the fourth prince intervened. And of course, how could she forget that time when her brother killed a court lady in cold blood despite knowing her crimes. Yes, he was never confrontational, nor would he end any confrontation himself. This is probably why he was blaming her now.

At the very least, Yeon Hwa knew what she was. She was manipulative, unforgiving, and territorial. But one thing that she was not was being untrue to herself. She acknowledged her extreme greed, and used it to her own advantages.

"I harbored feelings for the King. But I know, my desire for power is greater. If he could not give me what I need, then I would not have continued the chase," she looked away from Wook as she spoke. "If your feelings for that girl and if her feelings for you are as strong as you make it out to be, then why did you not fight for her?" Wook did not answer. Instead, he tightened his grip on one of the books on the table.

"Don't blame me for your weakness..."

"Enough!"

The door to the library suddenly opened. Won walked inside, and looked at his half-siblings who seemed to be in the middle of a fit. Wook and Yeon Hwa immediately shifted their eyes elsewhere.

" _Hyung-nim_ , I did what you told me to do. Are you sure this will work?," Won addressed Wook after sitting down beside Yeon Hwa.

"We should exterminate the weakest allies of the King first."

Yeon Hwa looked at both of his brothers in confusion. She was not aware that they were planning something else. She was internally conflicted if she wanted to join the plans or question their motives.

"Eun is not a weak ally, _Hyung-nim_. His grandfather Wang Gyu has considerable political influence as one of the founding fathers of Goryeo." Won let out his worrying thoughts to his brother. "Shouldn't we target Baek Ah first?"

The princess' eyes widened at the thought of falsely implicating Wang Gyu's side of the family and possibly executing their 10th brother. Could she do this? Should she do this? She has heard of the plan anyway. Her brothers weren't hiding anything from her, assuming that she'll go with the it as usual.

"Wang Gyu has already retired from the King's court weeks ago due to old age. It's the perfect opportunity to frame him." Wook still wasn't looking at his siblings as he fiddled on one of the books on the table. "Besides, it's impossible to frame Baek Ah. We can only eliminate our 13th brother by having him killed." Won nodded at Wook's response.

"We should be careful. After all, it is So." Wook, Won, and even Yo has never met a match in their deviousness before, not until their 4th brother appeared. Ever since So's arrival, the palace has been uneasy and unpredictable. So was often looked down on; but his ascension to the throne has made them regret ever undermining him.

"The King might not kill them, but at the very least, he would exile them," the 8th prince squinted his eyes as he absentmindedly thought. "Now all we need is planted evidence of treason."

"I'll handle that," Yeon Hwa finally spoke, to which his two brothers looked at her in surprise.

* * *

The palace was in an uproar. Two of the King's personal bodyguards were critically wounded after an assassination attempt. Upon investigating all the residences in the palace, a treasonous letter was found hidden in one of Wang Gyu's cabinets. The King held the 10th prince's residence under house arrest, not because he doubts them, but because he wants to avoid any worsening of the situation.

It was already late into the night, and the King still hasn't retreated to his chambers. He was pondering alone in the throne room, when suddenly the doors opened and the Queen entered with a tray in her hands. Soo smiled warmly at her husband, whose face seemed to light up upon her arrival. She proceeded to go up the throne without even bowing to him; something that would probably appall everybody.

" _Pyeha_ , I knew you were still here. I have prepared some chamomile tea to help you with your stress and sleep." Soo laid down the tray on the table of the King then she held her husband's hand. So closed the gap between them and squeezed her hands before kissing her forehead. He reassuringly smiled at her before he straightened his body and spoke.

"Two days before this incident, Wang Gyu came to me." Soo listened intently. He would usually tell stories about the happenings of his day, but she has not heard of this account before. "He told me that a court lady has been spying the 10th prince's residence for days. Eun's grandfather has been wary ever since his retirement because he's more prone to being framed."

"What happened? What did Wang Gyu do afterwards?,"

"One night, he waited for the court lady to come again. She came and stayed for a few minutes, seemingly assessing the walls of their residence. When she was about to leave, Wang Gyu had someone follow her," So's face was looking more downcast as his story progressed. "She walked around the palace first, before finally entering the residence of-" the King stopped midway to look at Soo. Conflicting emotions manifested in his eyes. "-the residence of one of my brothers."

Soo's eyes widened at the alarming information. Well, it should not have come as a surprise, since internal conflict in the palace was still evident. But to realize that one of your in-laws could possibly be doing something to harm your husband is spine-chilling in itself. "Wh- Which one of your brothers?,"

So held Soo's hand tighter, looking at her straight in the eye as if asking her if she really wanted to know. But he could not keep anything from her. He should not. "The court lady reported to Wook."

Before the Queen realized it, tears were beginning to swell in her eyes. So continued his narrative, despite Soo's emotional reaction. "Soo-ya, do you remember how Wook suddenly changed seven years ago? When I drank poison and you were wrongly accused?,"

Soo closed her eyes, as if pushing the painful memory out of her mind. She desperately clung to So, hugging his waist and resting her head on his chest. "I can still remember clearly. He... He did nothing to help me."

"I gave him evidence to acquit you from guilt," Soo raised her head, looking at her husband in sheer disbelief.

"What?," she asked in horror.

"But after I told him the evidence, he changed. The court lady who was supposed to serve the tea instead of you mysteriously died. Her death broke the traces connecting to the suspect." So spat bitterly. "Now this issue of Wang Gyu being framed for treason, and a court lady spying on him, it made me sleepless for days since it just... It all made sense." Soo was confused, but urged So to continue.

"I re-investigated the unfortunate events that happened in this palace after the death of my father: King Hyejong's poisoning, Yo's usurpation, when Eun and Soon Deok's almost died, and now, Eun's grandfather being framed. All those events were somehow being orchestrated by someone in the dark. I had an inkling as to who it was, however, I couldn't get any proof. But then, an important clue was handed to me by Wang Gyu," the King's fist tightened as he divulged these things that has only been revealed to him now. If only he knew back then, he could have saved his brother.

"What was this clue, _Pyeha?_ ,"

So looked at Soo once more before speaking. His eyes were apologetic. "The identity of the court lady spy."

The Queen's head immediately became heavy. She felt like the sky was falling on all over her. Somehow, she knew what So was going to say regarding the identity of the court lady, yet she did not want him to say it. _It could only be her._ "It... It's Chae Ryung, isn't it?," she choked out those words. The tears in her eyes were already blurring her vision.

"Yes,"

Every little incident suddenly fell into place in the mind of Soo. Chae Ryung was the only one who knew about the secret tunnel apart from her. Also, there were only two court ladies who prepared King Hyejong's bath. Their memories together flooded Soo's senses. _"Agassi!,"_ Chae Ryung would call her and run up to her, her eyes being pushed up by her plump cheeks and charming smile. She remembers how Chae Ryung would touch her hands and reassure her. During the most difficult period of her life, Chae Ryung would be there for her and pray with her. Was that all for show?

But Soo had been noticing some dubious things ever since So's ascension. She recalled the time when Chae Ryung begged her so that she could stay in the palace. Every court lady that she has known had only one dream, to be free of the palace's reigns. There was also that time when her diary written in hangul was nowhere to be found; but suddenly, it was in the hands of So. She did not think of it much back then, it wasn't in her nature to suspect anyway.

The painful realization was too much, causing Soo to faint in the arms of her husband. So looked at his wife's face. She was unconscious yet her tears would not stop. If only he could hide Soo from the anguish of betrayal, he would do so without hesitation. But he knew the reality in the palace. He knew why people hurt people.

Slowly, he carried Soo down the throne and out of the room. The head eunuch approached him, asking him if they should help, but So excused them. He walked towards their quarters slowly. He was also thinking of ways to address this serious matter. As he walked up to the stairs of their chambers, he suddenly felt a bit of strain on his arms. He laid the Queen down on his knees for a bit before carrying her again.

"You've gained a bit of weight, my love." he whispered.

"I heard that," Soo uttered on So's chest. She has finally regained consciousness, and is seemingly calmer than before. The couple entered the room, and So laid Soo down in their bed. As he did so, Soo grabbed his hands and whispered.

"I used to love him," she said blankly. She did not say a name, and yet somehow, So knew who _him_ was. "At least, I thought I did. He was the first one to give me comfort when I lost my memories. He was charming when he wanted to be."

Her words did not hurt So at all. He knew she was just relaying a part of her younger life that she did not want to tell him previously. For some absurd reason, he was actually thankful that she's telling this to him now. "I know," So replied.

Soo urged her husband to sit on the bed beside her. "I worry for you, _Pyeha_. What are you going to do now? You promised yourself that none of your brothers would die anymore," she lifted her hands to touch his cheek, and he surrendered to her warmth.

"Would you be hurt if I had Wook and Chae Ryung executed?," he asked. His eyes implored her to give him the best advice, the wisest thing that he should do.

"Yes, definitely." Soo didn't hold back her answer. So knew her too well anyway. "But do what you think is the most appropriate thing to do. Your decision here will pave your way as King; the King that you envision yourself to be."

* * *

Wook immediately got to his knees and trembled in front of the throne. His fists tightened as he looked over to his right. A dead hawk inside a cage was looking back at him as if insulting his predicament. Wook looked up, and saw two regal figures on the throne; one had a sinister smile, and the other one was looking at him with an inscrutable gaze.

"Are you mocking my husband?," Soo coldly asked.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Despite doing a story that was totally out of the canon, I still wanted to follow certain aspects of the original narrative. I needed to exile Wook because... Well, I have another story waiting for him hahaha.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is for one of my reviewers Ravita20 who suggested that I should write something that could give an insight to Wook and Yeon Hwa's thoughts. This is how I viewed them as I was watching MLSHR. I hated both to death, but at the end of the series, I found myself hating Wook's character more and understanding Yeon Hwa even by just a little bit. I have a Tumblr post about Wook's character analysis. But it has already been more than a month since MLSHR ended and I haven't posted it yet LOL.**

 **Oh and shoutout to Bellecaceres29! I'm sorry I wasn't able to fulfill your story request huhuhu. I found it a bit hard to execute. If you (or any of my readers) want to see something in the story, please don't hesitate to request it! I'll try my very best to write it for you.**


	9. Well, that was disastrous!

Baek Ah awkwardly fiddled his chopsticks. If there ever was a perfect opportunity to be suddenly swallowed by the ground, this would probably be it. He was so nervous he actually felt like his heart was going to escape his chest and his insides were going to go out of his mouth. Not to mention the fact that his brother and his wife were acting so embarrassingly in front of him and Woo Hee. Why did they have to be so damn affectionate anyway?

" _Pyeha_ , _Hwanghu-nim,_ can you stop that?," Baek Ah leaned in closer to the table to whisper, hoping Woo Hee would not hear what he just said.

"Stop what?," Soo pouted, confusion and innocence in her eyes. She was leaning on the chest of So, who absolutely didn't mind her presence and was just pouring himself some tea.

"Being... _Touchy_ ," Baek Ah eyed the royal pair and motioned his head towards Woo Hee, who was busy eating a mushroom. So and Soo obviously did not get his unspoken message.

"You didn't use to mind us, Baek Ah-ya. If I recall correctly, you actually smile when you see us together," the King told his brother who exasperatingly closed his eyes and exhaled. In the eyes of the couple, Baek Ah seemed to be in a weird dilemma that they could not identify. "Well, anyway, how was your diplomatic trip to Baekje?," So changed the topic to ease his brother. However, Baek Ah was still pretty tense, and this time, Woo Hee noticed it. She answered for Baek Ah instead.

"It was pretty successful, _Pyeha_. I will give you the reports tomorrow in court," Woo Hee bowed down while replying in her usual mild voice.

"Alright. Let's not talk about those matters right now. I have not seen my beloved brother in over a month, that's why I'd like to hear more about your travels," So smiled at Woo Hee while also looking at Baek Ah lovingly. Baek Ah tried to appear calm, but his body was still visibly tense. "How was your trip, Baek Ah-ya?,"

"It was... Um... It was good,"

"It was _good_?," So raised his eyebrows. "You're usually more eloquent than that." He mildly teased. If Baek Ah was going to fidget around the whole dinner time, then he might as well torture him for his nervousness even if he does not know why Baek Ah was acting that way.

Baek Ah looked at Woo Hee before clearing his throat and replying, "I ah... I realized a lot of things. I saw the um... The state of the people outside the palace. Yes and well I ah- I was able to draw a lot of beautiful scenery. I'll show them to you later, _Pyeha_."

"Oh, really? Thank you." So looked at Baek Ah intently yet tenderly, and Baek Ah looked back at him, puzzled why his _hyung-nim_ was looking at him that way. "You're a good _dongsaeng_ , Baek Ah-ya." So suddenly declared.

"Eh? Why'd you suddenly say that, _Pyeha_?,"

"I don't know if you could remember, but when we were younger, I was once able to visit the palace for a brief period of time," So started to narrate an anecdote about their childhood. He touched the rim of his teacup, as if trying to recall the events many years ago. "I was nine and you were a little over four years old, I think." Baek Ah furrowed his brows and tried to remember, but to no avail. He looked back at his brother, awaiting the continuation of his story. He definitely wasn't ready for the embarrassment that would ensue.

"You were such a scrawny kid back then, and unlike now, you were actually quite an ugly child," the King heartily laughed and went on with the narration even though Baek Ah was about to protest. "When I showed up in the palace after many years in Shinju, you bumped into me and you were so scared."

Baek Ah's face suddenly contorted to a mix of sudden realization and horror. He finally remembered the godawful incident that transpired when they were younger. It was such a bad memory that he pushed it to the very back of his mind and _almost_ forgot all about it. He wanted to stop his older brother, but So continued on.

* * *

 _The fourth prince was walking around the halls of chondeokjeon, reminiscing the days and nights that he spent here before that fateful and awful incident. There seemed to be no one around in the palace, or rather, everyone was avoiding him. How could people be scared of a nine year old? Anyway, he was about to turn to one of the corners of the hall when suddenly he heard fast footsteps. A male child no older than five bumped into him. He had a bony structure and a soft, weak face that was about to cry any moment as he looked up to the older kid that he bumped into. So couldn't recognize the child, but he noticed that they had the same lips and same nose bridge. He was also holding a flute and his robes were soiled with grimy paint._

 _"Who are you?," the young Wang So coldly asked. Eyeing the kid and trying to intimidate him like a scary bully. The child didn't answer. Instead, he gripped his flute tightly as tears were threatening to fall. "Yah, I am asking who you are."_

 _So was answered with a loud cry and a soft thud. The child was so nervous that he sat down the stone floors of the palace. Just then, So heard the sound of what seemed to be spurting liquid. He looked down at the child who urinated himself in fear! So scoffed disbelievingly at the situation. What in the world was happening? Did this child, who looked like a servant, just soil his shoes?_

 _"Hwangja-nim! Hwangja-nim! Baek Ah-nim!," shouting court ladies appeared out of nowhere. They arrived at the scene of two children, and it looked like the other one bullied the smaller child. They were about to approach and reprimand the bigger kid when they saw that it was the fourth prince. So looked at the court ladies who was now fearful of his presence._

 _"Who is this child?," he asked them._

 _The oldest court lady in the group answered, "Ahh um- greetings Sa Hwangja-nim," all of them bowed in unison. "This is your 13th brother, son of Queen Sinseong, Wang Wook of Anjong or more commonly known as Baek Ah-nim."_

 _So looked down at the child again, who was actually his half-brother. He was now rubbing his eyes and hiccuping. Baek Ah looked up at So. He didn't quite comprehend the situation yet, but since So's face softened, he didn't cry anymore. Baek Ah just looked at him innocently. So squinted his eyes, trying to intimidate his half-brother again, but now, to no avail. So looked at the court ladies once more._

 _"Take him out of here. Don't worry, I didn't hit him. He was just scared of me," he declared. The court ladies immediately approached Baek Ah and assisted him in standing up, wiping the dirt off his face and clothes. So turned around to walk in a different direction, and the other group did the same. However, the half-brothers looked back, and gazed at each other once more before walking away._

* * *

Everyone in the dinner table laughed after So finished telling his story. Well, everyone but Baek Ah, who now looked like a plump tomato that was about to burst any minute.

"Who knew that the pretty-boy Baek Ah experienced such an embarrassing moment in front of his _hyung-nim_?," Soo said in the midst of fits of laughter. "I'm going to torture you forever with this story. _Yah!,_ " Soo tapped her husband's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell this to me sooner? I could have used this to blackmail him!," the couple continued to laugh while Woo Hee was suppressing her laughter. There was nothing Baek Ah could say or do; the damage has already been done. He looked at Woo Hee apologetically who only looked at him as if she was so amused.

" _Hyung-nim!,_ " Baek Ah barely used that term with So now. But in moments like this, it was more apt to address him as his older brother than as his King. "Why are you doing this to me?," he whined.

"I'm your older brother." So said with such astuteness, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's my job to embarrass you."

Baek Ah sighed in defeat and made the most indignant face that he could muster so that his brother and his wife would feel that he was actually really annoyed. However, the couple did not seem to notice Baek Ahs's silent tirade. So took a piece of meat and dipped it on sweet sauce before putting it in the plate of his wife. Soo whispered her gratitude and inched closer to her husband to kiss his cheeks.

" _Aish!_ Can you stop that?," the couple looked at him with faces full of surprise and obliviousness. In turn, Baek Ah took a big spoonful of rice to distract himself.

"What's gotten into you, Baek Ah- _nim_? Why are you so anxious? Are you going to propose or something." Soo declared absentmindedly as she ate her meat. She was not actually thinking about what she just said, which made the next chain of events all the more surprising.

To say that Baek Ah was surprised was an understatement. He violently choked the rice he was eating, and spewed dollops of rice on the otherwise clean table. After gulping several glasses of hot tea, his eyes widened at the mess that he just made. Baek Ah immediately murmured apologies to the royal couple in front of him who both looked like they were amused and about to laugh. Baek Ah tried to wipe the mess hurriedly, but instead, made an even bigger mess when he knocked the glass of rice wine on the table. Thankfully, court ladies entered the scene and fixed the mess the 13th prince made.

Baek Ah's actions and anxiousness suddenly made sense to Soo. What seemed like a harmless comment from her may actually be the truth itself.

" _Yah_ Baek Ah- _nim_ , are you..." Soo looked at Woo Hee warily. Woo Hee was oblivious at first, but then, she was able to comprehend the situation later on as her face displayed utter surprise. She looked at Baek Ah, who also looked at her wide-eyed.

"Baek Ah, were you going to...?," Woo Hee asked incredulously.

The 13th prince was actually at a loss for words, unable to grasp how fast things were happening. This was not how he planned to ask permission from the King and propose to Woo Hee. "I mean- I-," Baek Ah tried to turn the unfavorable tides of the situation by asking a question himself. "I mean, would you like me to...?,"

"What? No!," Woo Hee immediately answered.

"No?!," Baek Ah shot back, surprised and quite mortified.

"No! Not no _no_. I meant no... Now?," the Baekje princess couldn't find the right words to say as she herself was just as surprised as Baek Ah.

"Then..." Baek Ah continued cautiously. "It's okay if we get married?,"

"Yes but you know..."

"Yes?!,"

"No what I'm trying to..."

"No?!,"

Woo Hee laid down her chopsticks and looked at Baek Ah exasperatingly. "No what I'm trying to say is-"

"What?!,"

"Of course I'll marry you!," Woo Hee cut Baek Ah off before he could say anything more. "But we have to..."

"But what?!,"

In the midst of the younger couple's argument, the King and Queen sighed loudly. This caught Baek Ah and Woo Hee's attention, and they simultaneously looked at So and Soo. Soo had her hands laid down the table while her mouth was slightly agape. Meanwhile, So was resting his chin on his hand. The older couple looked like they were watching a ridiculous play.

As Baek Ah and Woo Hee turned around to avoid each other's eyes, obviously highly embarrassed by the situation, So commented, " _Aigoo_. You two are more dysfunctional than Eun and Soon Deok."

* * *

 **Author's notes: I had this idea for a few days now and I'm glad I was able to write it down. I thought it was the right kind of fluff needed for my one-shots! I hope ya'll like this one. And I'm pretty sure the lot of you are going to like the next few chapters as well hehe.**


	10. Their Second First Snow

Soo was drifting away from sleep as she suddenly felt a gush of coldness. It was still January and the cold weather was not helping her sensitivity. Soo tried to grab the thick blankets, but finds them perfectly in tact and covering her up. As if by instinct, she reaches out for her husband, however, the space beside her was cold and empty. Slowly, slowly, Soo opened her eyes. Although she was groggy, she could faintly see that the room was still in a dark shade of blue, signalling that it was barely dawn. However, a small part of their quarters was dimly lit.

Hae Soo bobs her head to the source of the light. Her drowsiness partially waned when she was surprised to see her husband in front of the mirror; His face was flawless, he was almost fully dressed and prepared. She sees him adjusting his jade belt before proceeding to bun his hair, which he fails to do so. Soo sighed at the sight of his husband's helplessness in fixing his hair. Although sleep was still prevalent in her body, she gets out of their bed and walks towards the vanity mirror were So sat in front of.

The soft light of the candle illuminated the King's face, and in one glance, Soo could see the turmoil in her husband's eyes. She stood behind him and placed both of her hands on his shoulders. Soo gives So a gentle, loving smile before squeezing his shoulders.

"Good morning, husband," she whispers as she leans down to the level of his face.

"Good morning, wife," So turns his head around and finds that his wife's face was already tilting to meet his lips. A chaste peck was exchanged by the married couple. Immediately, Soo reaches for one of the small ceramic containers on the vanity table.

"I used to be good at doing my hair," So declared as he looked at his wife through the mirror, who was now pouring oil on her hands. "Now I can't even do anything anymore without you," he says jestingly. Although in reality, his statement was now probably the truth.

Soo merely smiled at her husband. Now that she thinks about it, all her life in Goryeo, So was the only one that was constant. She could still remember how they transcended from annoyance to full and enduring love. How he went from pushing her off the horse, to helping her get off it. How he threatened to kill her, then eventually forbiding her to ever die. How she herself has changed from pushing him away, to begging him to stay. They were more than two peas in a pod, they were like one soul separated to two entities.

Her musings were stopped as she realized that she had to do her husband's hair. She spread her palms and gently massaged his head with her oil-ridden hands. The King sighed. These were the moments that they savor; for during these moments, they weren't two people trying to rule a relatively young nation, they were just husband and wife. Wang So and Hae Soo.

However, So was still tense. Although his eyes were closed since he was trying to enjoy his wife's expert hands, his shoulders were still visibly rigid and his hands were balled up.

"What's wrong? Why are you up so early?," she finally broke the silent tension and asked what she has been wanting to ask ever since she woke up. Soo could see the building conflict in her husband's face. What was making him so anxious?

"I'm going to visit Wook today," So uttered. His face instantly looks downward, crestfallen.

Soo was surprised, but she already had an inkling as to what he will do. Today was the day his eighth brother would be exiled to his hometown in Hwangju, serving as his punishment for the regicide and treason that he committed. A number of people were stunned with the King's verdict, but those close to him were not. They knew one of the King's promise when he ascended the throne: none of his brothers will die anymore.

"You don't have to do that, _Pyeha_." Soo didn't want to sound reprimanding, it's just that she did not find it necessary. None of his other brothers and sisters will see Wook off. Then why did his husband, the King, have to? Her So may be cold and strong, but she knew what he really felt. She did not want him to face the person who had caused him so much pain in the past. Just like how she wanted him to avoid his mother as much as possible.

"I just want to ask him something," So did not expound any further.

The King's resolute countenance could not be changed, Soo knew just as much, "Then I will come with you." she firmly says as she inserts the golden pin of his _sangtugwan_.

* * *

The King and Queen sat in a small and chilly room. Guards were stationed outside and inside, some ministers and eunuchs were quietly standing near them. In the middle of the room was a man dressed in plain grey robes. If he did not obviously have the air and bearing of a Wang and Hwangbo, then anyone would have assumed that he was a commoner.

Wook was kneeling in front of the monarchs. His palms were splayed on the cold floor. He had an unreadable frigid expression on his face, but he never looked at them. He only stared at the wooden floors of his home, or actually, what was once his home.

As Soo looked at the man in front of them, she wanted to feel pity, she really did. However, she felt nothing; not pain, not sympathy, not even a trace of affection, just plain indifference. Her young heart suffered so much during her early years in Goryeo that his traitorous presence eventually numbed her. But she knew her husband did not feel the same. Soo reached out for the King's hand, which was balled up so tightly it was already turning white.

Yes, Wang So could be ruthless, cunning, and he would even kill if he had to. However, one thing that he was not was to be an unfeeling backstabber. That was why the revelation of Wook's actions was messing with his head so much. It was true that after the death of Lady Oh, their view of each other was never the same again. But he never really expected Wook to turn this evil. They were borne of the same year, and he had spent some time with him when they were a child. Wook was one of the brothers that he used to respect. That was why everything was hard for the King to comprehend.

"Wook," So's deep voice reverberated in the room. He wet his lips and cleared his throat before speaking, "Why?," he sounded unfaltering, but there was a minuscule trace of shakiness.

Wook blinked his eyes a few times before looking down once more. There was dead air after the King asked him, but he did not say anything immediately. He maintained his facial expression in the midst of everyone. In fact, he looked like he was not contemplating at all.

"Sometimes, I ask myself the same question," Wook finally replied. "The core of my purpose was probably dragged and lost along the way, but the viciousness of my greed could not be denied."

The Queen eyed him carefully, trying to read any sign of pretense. To her surprise, there was none. In front of them is now a fallen prince, who now looked so small.

"Why are you being honest now?," she asked so that her sudden curiosity to his candidness could be quenched.

Wook finally looked at the couple. His lips formed a partial smile, "You were one of my purposes, _Hwanghu-nim_. I dragged and lost you along the way..." Wook trailed before speaking again, "How I wish... How I wish we..."

"No." he wasn't even finished speaking, yet Soo immediately raised her shield of apathy when he started to utter conditional statements. So looked at Soo before exhaling loudly, interpreting his wife's reply as a signal for them to finally move forward with this verbal confrontation.

"Eighth Prince Wang Wook, you are hereby exiled to your hometown for your crimes of regicide, attempted murder, and treason. You are not allowed to leave the proximity of the Hwangbo household in Hwangju. This royal decree is irreversible." So pronounced his decree with finality. Afterwards, the King and Queen stood up, leaving the room and finally leaving a certain kneeling prince behind them.

* * *

Instead of going back to the palace and to the comforts of their royal quarters, the couple decided to stroll around the former residence of the eighth prince. The place looked so bleak now. There were no more servants sweeping the gardens. There was no more Wang Wook and Hae Myung Hee strolling around leisurely. There was no haughty princess making rounds while holding her long stick in the residence while she was being carefully followed by servants and ladies-in-waiting. As Soo looked around the place that was her first home, all she saw was a desolate and sad space.

She had so many memories here, and thankfully, not all of them were bad. The memories she missed the most were of her sixth cousin and mother-figure Myung Hee.

 _Unnie, how are you there? I hope you're happy. I also hope you're happy with what I have become._ Soo mused.

"What are you thinking about, Soo-ya?," her husband asked. He extended his arms to reach out for her waist to pull her closer. The day was slowly turning to night, and it was getting colder by the hour.

"I was thinking of the memories that I have with this place,"

So looked around and pondered like his wife. He had some memories in the place too, albeit short and few.

"After many hard years in Shinju, this was the place where I was finally able to congregate with my brothers." So mulled over the fleeting memory of him and his siblings. It seemed so distant now. Even though he was not close with more than half of them, he still cherished deep within his heart the short time that they spent with each other during their teenage years.

The royal couple continued walking and surveying their surroundings. Was every memory that they have associated to Wook's residence as melancholy as the place's current state? So looked at his wife, and he knew, that wasn't the case. This place was also a witness to their babble and growing friendship.

"I don't think I've ever told you, but, this was the place where I was first attracted to you," So confessed out of nowhere. As if by sheer lucky coincidence, So and Soo arrived at the small temple of the residence.

They climbed up the stairs and proceeded to go near the structure. The environment seemed identical to their memory of it seven years ago, but at the same time, it was not. The cherry tree in front of the temple was now dead. The paint of the building was fading. The wood and cement was slowly chipping away. However, as they looked to their right, they saw the prayer stones. The prayer stones that were not only sacred to Myung Hee, but also to Hae Soo as well. The prayer stones that witnessed the fourth prince's pain, vulnerability, and at the same time, attraction to his now-wife.

Just like many years ago, they arranged the stones once more. After they were done, they proceeded to sit on the edge of the temple; admiring and taking in the current state of the residence for the last time.

"Oh!," Soo's eyes widened at the sight before her. As if by some magic, white specks steadily descended from the heavens, slowly covering the dreary ground with a soft wondrous blanket of white. The couple was truly blessed to have witnessed the first snow together. Just like how they witnessed it with each other when they were only 16 and 17.

Both of them raised their head up to look at the sky and admire the phenomenon happening in front of them. So instinctively held his wife closer while Soo leaned her head on her husband's shoulders. She entwined both of her hands in her husband's strong arms, wanting to feel his proximity and warmth. They did not say anything for a short period of time, basking in the beauty of nature while also reminiscing their younger days and enjoying each other's loving company.

After a while, Soo faced So and raised her chin to rest it on So's shoulders. Her nose was so close to his cheeks that she could smell his musky and manly scent. So turned his head to face his wife, noses almost touching each other. Their faces were so near that he could see his reflection in her eyes. She fondly smiled at him, her eyes twinkling in unmasked adoration.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **Author's notes: This chapter is a sister chapter to kaylaagron's fanfic. She also published a chapter with a snow scene! I've been thinking of this idea for a while now, and after reading her work, I knew I had to push through with it. There's just something so romantic about snow. Oh, and there's a belief that the person you're with while you witness the first snow is your one and true love. That's what happened to So and Soo, right? :)**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I know it's dark and angsty at first, but it was complemented by the fluff afterwards.**


	11. A Day in the Life 1

_If I do not have your whole heart, Your Majesty, then I don't need it at all._

 _If you were me, would you surrender?_

 _You are my flaw._

 _I am embarrassed to have been born in the same womb as you._

 _A curse..._

 _A curse..._

 _You are a curse!_

So bolts upright. He opens his eyes wide in sudden realization that it was just a nightmare, just like all the nightmares that plague him once in a while. He tries to calm down his ragged breathing and rapid heartbeat as he clutches the sheets of the bed, _their_ bed. So absentmindedly wipes the cold sweat on his bare face, touching his scar as he does so. It was the not-so-friendly reminder of his pains, and his trauma will probably haunt him forever as long as he his face is marred.

He carefully looks to his side and sees his wife, his beautiful wife. Although the weather was getting warmer, the air was still pretty cool. Soo's shoulders and arms were bare as she slept; the blanket only went past her chest, thus, So slowly motions the comforter to fully cover her. His eyes travel downwards, specifically, her stomach which hardly showed signs of her pregnancy. It was not hindering their constant lovemaking; well, at least, not yet.

The sight of his wife's steady breathing, her chest heaving up and down, the occasional fluttering of her eyes, is something that So will never get tired of. Soo's cheeks were perfectly flushed, and her lips were slightly swollen; a sign of the intensity of their previous activities. Alas, he could not help himself anymore, he touches Soo's belly, even if only a little bit. Of course, the physical action stirs his wife from her sleep. A part of him regrets disturbing his wife's deep sleep, yet the selfish part of him also knows he needs her right now.

When Soo opened her eyes, she sees her husband looking at her with a downcast expression. _It must be one of those nights_ , she thought.

"What's wrong?," she reaches out for his arms, squeezing it in assurance. "Don't tell me you're still unsatisfied with tonight's activities?,"

She jokes, trying to liven up the gloomy atmosphere. So smiles and looks down at her hands that held his arms. He removes it and tangles her fingers with his own.

"You know I can't ever get enough of you," he smiles, although it was a smile masking his sadness. Soo thoughtfully looks at him for a while before sitting up herself.

Her husband was a warrior, and from her knowledge of people who has experienced war, she knew about the trauma bloodshed and gore brings. When they were not husband and wife yet, she knew that the prince always had a dagger under his pillow, and also another one strapped on his ankle. She also knew he never slept for more than three hours. When they got married, that's when Soo saw the full extent of the horrors that So has seen. He would jolt awake sometimes. Even if it was winter, his face and back would be covered by sweat.

Although Soo was incredibly humble, she is still proud of the fact that she is her husband's medicine. Ever since they got married, the nightmares would lessen, the sleepless nights were no more, and when they made love, he'd be able to sleep for more than three hours. Yes, she was his medicine, but never his cure. Soo knows there are wounds that can never be healed.

"It's going to be alright," she inches closer to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. So's shoulders were taut. His breathing is steady, but heavy at the same time. He doesn't reply, and although they're perfectly comfortable with each other's physical closeness, Soo could feel the intensity and apprehension emanating from his whole feature.

Her statement, though, astounds him. Even when she asks, she already knows what's wrong. She doesn't need to coax him, only comfort him. In their many years together, a lot of unspoken statements have kept their relationship alive. So muses why this is so. How could their thoughts dance together in perfect harmony?

 _Well, of course. That's what happens when you are one with another person,_ he thought. He is hers just as much as she is his.

"Are you worried?," So's thoughts were interrupted by her question. "Are you afraid of being a father?"

"No." he replies immediately. Soo was mildly taken aback. She did not expect him to answer that fast.

"I actually think I'll be quite overbearing," he adds and laughs humorlessly.

She did not say anything to that. Partly because she's thinking about some things, and partly because she knows it's true. Soo knows how much So loves. He's quite a paradox, to be honest; and she's amazed at his capability to give so much even in the midst of receiving almost no affection all his life. When they were younger, he could be quite smothering. He did not know how to control his emotions, often letting it overcome him. Over the years, they have taught each other how to balance their relationship. But even now, she knows just how much love he can and will give. So will probably spoil their children to the core. He would probably be overprotective too. What's he worried about when he knows he'll give them all the love that he could muster?

"Then what are you worried about?,"

"I don't... I don't know what a father is." So replies, faltering. "I had a king. And as much as he wanted to be a father to us all, he could never be."

Soo removes her head from his neck in order to look at him properly. She could see just how much his eyes were gleaming joylessly. The thousands of memories, or lack thereof, mirrored in his eyes. The dysfunctional family of his reflects in him. Yet, she's happy, that this dysfunctionality turned him to the loving human being that he is now.

She lift her hand to cup his cheek, and he automatically draws his head closer, savoring her touch that always _always_ calms him down. Just her presence, her slight physical touches are enough to unwind him. He looks at her and he sees everything in his life. Even though her jet black hair was freely flowing over her shoulders, devoid of any accessories. Even though her face was clean, without any hint of makeup, and only the natural shade of rosiness on her cheeks and lips. Even though she was practically bare in front of him, she only radiated of beauty and everything that he adores. _I love her. I love her so much._ Then, she smiles lightly, and he swears, he has never seen anyone so beautiful that it just makes his heart ache _._

"You don't have to worry. I don't know how to be a mother either." she quips while cupping his face. "Let's learn together, yes?" and So replies with a smile. He close his eyes as he let's her caress his cheeks.

Then, he moves his body downwards to rest and snuggle on her lap like a baby, and she stifles a laugh at this antic of his. In that moment, Soo realized that she might occasionally have to take care of more than one children in the future: their future baby and her adorably handsome yet sometimes vulnerable husband.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Hi! Hello! How are you? I'm sorry it took me quite some time to update. I'm currently in a vacation. Guess where? YEP. I'M IN SEOUL HAHAHAHA. I'm planning on attending the SBS Drama Awards this 31st of December. Just the red carpet! I really want to see Joon Gi and LJG + IU walking together HUHUHU.**

 **Anyway, this story was uneventful. But we know there'll always be that "are you afraid of being a father" chapter for upcoming fathers LOL. Anyway, enjoy! The next chapter might come sooner than expected since I already have an idea for it.**


	12. Old Relationships, New Beginnings

The Queen surmises that today will be a pretty normal day. Ladies-in-waiting scurried about in the room, helping her prepare for her court attire. As they finished inserting the last pins and knotting a few ribbons, Soo took a good look at herself in front of the mirror for one last time. She drew an audible sigh. Yes, today should be a normal court day, attending a few ministers and meeting some guests. But today was also the day that they had to meet a certain princess who also happened to be _technically_ the first wife of her husband.

 _I should be happy, right?_ Soo thought. She has not seen the child for almost seven years now. She used to occasionally take care of King Hyejong's child back when she was a court lady. A part of her misses the princess, who had the same manner of humility and kindness that her father had. But a part of Soo is also apprehensive. She should not feel anything negative, and yet, her possessive side is surfacing without her consent.

"I'm being silly," she whispered to herself before fixing her skirt to walk out of their quarters.

Soo scurried on the palace grounds towards chondeokjeon before one of her attendants caught her attention.

" _Hwanghu-nim!_ " one of her court ladies yelled. "Please slow down! His Majesty would be unhappy knowing you are walking too fast. The baby..."

"Oh, right." Soo immediately stopped her tracks. She grinned and innocently looked at her court ladies, who all looked positively exasperated. Soo proceeded walking slowly towards the throne hall, absentmindedly touching her belly which was now around four months.

Upon reaching the front door of the throne room, she sighed one more time, trying to erase the feelings of uneasiness inside her. The eunuch announced her arrival, and as the doors opened, she sees her husband the King studying some scrolls carefully. Soo walked in front of the throne to greet So. He raised his head as she did so, and he beamed at her. The lines and worries on his face seemed to go away the moment he saw his wife.

"Soo-ya," he went down from the platform to help his pregnant Queen up the throne. The two of them sat down, and So fixed a few pillows beside Soo to help her sit comfortably. "I'm sorry I went out earlier today without waking you up. There was so much to do and you were sleeping like a log." he grinned.

Soo curled her lips in annoyance at his teasing, " _Ya!_ Is this how you treat your pregnant wife? It's my right to be indulged!"

"Hmm? But I treat you like a queen," So shot back. The underlying jokes and sarcasm always present in their conversations. Soo just smiled with a crunched nose. These lighthearted conversations always fill her day with warmness.

"Oh, by the way," the King suddenly interjected. "We're going to receive several people in court today, some new military officials, provincial officials, and also my niece."

So enumerated calmly. Soo did not reply, instead, she looked at him closely. She tried looking for signs of any apprehensiveness, but there was none. It would seem like So didn't mind seeing his 'first wife'. He even referred to her as 'his niece'.

 _I'm being silly again! Of course he will always think of the princess as his niece more than anything else. Besides, the princess is kind and timid from what I remember,_ she thought to herself.

The imperial couple's schedule went by without much ado. Although the Queen was more fussy than normal, they were still able to receive the officials well. Soo was pretty relaxed. Of course, up until the appearance of the late King Hyejong's daughter.

"Princess Gyeonghwagung of Gaetaesa Nonsan!," the head eunuch announced later that afternoon.

The doors of the throne room opened, and a petite girl in a white and cream hanbok entered with her head bowed down. She slowly walked to the front of the throne to pay her respects to the monarchs. Evidences of not being raised in the palace were subtly seen in the way she bowed and the way she placed her hands. As Princess Gyeonghwagung raised her head, Soo suddenly saw it, her extreme likeness to the late king. She was lanky, tall for her age, but also small in build. Just like her father, her face emanated a certain meekness.

Her eyes were downcast and she remained kneeling after greeting the King and Queen. Soo noticed how uneasy and nervous she was by the stance of her shoulders and the slight shivering of her fingers. It was understandable, of course. Growing up, all she has seen was the inside of a Buddhist temple. She must only have vague memories of being a princess.

" _Gongju_ ," Soo called out first. "I'm pleased to see you again. How are you?"

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I have been well. The monks and nuns were kind to me, and Gaetaesa Temple is a good place." She replied softly.

"I will arrange for tea tomorrow in Damiwon with His Majesty. Alright?," Soo smiled at her with an air of assurance. She wanted to take away all her fright by taking her some place else, not the throne room which was wide and cold. All her worries seemed to disappear the moment she saw the child.

"Hyeon-ah, you can go back to your old quarters in Gyeonghwa palace. The attendants have cleaned it up," So finally spoke. "I'm glad to see you again as well. Your family has missed you."

"Thank you, _Pyeha_."

* * *

The King and Queen's walk back to their quarters was swift and quiet. They held each other's hands as they always do, but none of them dared to speak during the walk. Inside their quarters, their dinner was already prepared for them. As they sat down in front of the dining table, Soo still held the thoughtful expression that she has been holding ever since their return to their quarters.

"Soo-ya, what is it?," So finally asked, curious why his wife was acting so pensive.

Soo poured out some tea first for her husband before replying, "After meeting your niece, what came to your mind?"

She noticed how a shade of mournfulness suddenly covered his usually serene face. So looked at his hands which were currently tinkering his chopsticks absentmindedly.

"My thoughts immediately went to my _hyung-nim_." So said, hints of bitterness in his words. He sipped a cup of Soo's tea before continuing. "Hyeon-ah already left for Gaetaesa when King Hyejong died. I can't imagine what she must have felt upon hearing the news."

"She still does not know the details of his death, right?"

So shook his head gently and looked down at the still untouched food on the table. "She was a child then... She's still a child now. The letter I sent her many years ago was not detailed, and it was addressed to the head monk of Gaetaesa."

The details of the incident regarding the late King Hyejong have only come to light quite recently. The realization that it was fratricide was a big blow to the royal family. Remembering this, So and Soo could not help but be pained, what more for Hyeon _Gongju_? 'your uncle killed your father' isn't exactly the best conversation starter in the world. Soo decided not to pursue the issue further. It was marred by pain, blood, and betrayal; something a secluded teenage royal would know nothing about.

"Um well," Soo trailed. She bit her lips in uncertainty, an action So is very familiar with.

"Do you have another question, Soo-ya?"

"Yes, well, I..." I sigh escaped her lips. "Princess Gyeonghwagung... She's technically your consort, right?"

Soo finally asked her long-awaited question. She didn't look at So, as she was highly embarrassed by her thoughts. As a Queen an a citizen of Goryeo for many years now, Soo knows the rules of the royal family. So can take as many wives as he wants, just like his father and brothers, and the kings before him. Yet, he expressed no desires to do so, not for the strengthening of his powers, nor for his worldly desires. His loyalty was a rose among the thorns, and it was something Soo was incredibly thankful for. But she could not deny the fact that he got married seven years ago to his own niece.

"That's what's been bothering you?," So curbed his desire to grin, but his amusement was so evident that Soo couldn't help but show annoyance. He released a toothy laugh before shaking his head.

"No, Hyeon-ah isn't my wife anymore. _Hwanghu-nim_ , you should know these rules." he said in a stern albeit joking manner.

"W-what?," dumbfounding relief flooded Soo's senses. She immediately poured herself some tea in order to control her facial muscles that wanted to unrelentingly smile.

"Consummation did not take place. After that, Hyeon-ah completed the rites to becoming a Buddhist nun in Gaetaesa. She has to abide by the precepts of Buddhism, which includes celibacy and total devotion to the teachings. Right? The marriage was basically null." So said matter-of-factly while finally eating a chunk of beef.

A small sound escaped Soo's throat after learning these information, yet she was too shocked and relieved to actually say anything. _I should read more_ , she thought.

"Then, why did she suddenly want to come home?," the thought came to her mind.

"That's what we're going to find out tomorrow."

* * *

The entrance of a certain room in Damiwon was being blocked by a number of bowed court ladies who were serving the King and Queen. Princess Gyeonghwagung just arrived, and has finished kowtowing to So and Soo. She was modestly dressed, much unlike the usual attire of royals; a testament of her Buddhist background. Hyeon had to admit, she was feeling incredibly anxious. Her return to Songak must have stirred a lot of rumors, one that she is not akin to anymore. She had her reasons for coming, but mostly she wanted to visit the mausoleum of her father... Among other things.

" _Pyeha_ , _Hwanghu-nim,_ thank you." she raised a tea cup in front of her imperial uncle and aunt, drinking its contents until the last drop. She hopes her gratitude will reach them through this.

"Much has changed within the family, Hyeon-ah. I guess you will no longer recognize most of your uncles, aunts, and cousins," the King looked out the window in a reflective mood. The garden of Damiwon mirrored the fertility of the season. Plum blossoms, which have finally budded, are starting to greet the king in its pale roseate form.

"Seasons change, _Pyeha_. But the hope of a lush spring after the dead winter is something that we can always expect," Princess Gyeonghwagung has almost no knowledge of the happenings in the palace, but she is aware of the burdens the King and Queen bear. She glimpsed it through her grandfather, and she saw it in her father.

"Hyeon _Gongju_ , I'm glad that you are wise for your age." Soo smelled her tea before touching its brims through her lips and sipping its contents. Hyeon refilled the ceramic cups of the King and Queen before putting some tea in her own.

The princess shyly smiled at the compliment of Soo. "Most of these can be credited to my mentors in Gaetaesa, _Hwanghu-nim_. I just hope what I learned is enough for my other relatives to accept me."

"You mean," Soo raised her brows in interest. "You're going to stay here from now on?"

"I- Well... If Your Majesties allow it..." Hyeon trailed, pursing her lips and laying her hands on her lap.

"I have not heard of this, or anything from the temple. When did you decide this?," So's eyebrows knit together.

There was a moment of deafening silence when the princess did not answer immediately. She bit her lower lips, thinking of what to do or what to say. Suddenly, she stood up in haste, knocking her wooden stool aside. She dropped to her knees and bowed fully; her forehead touching the floor.

"F-forgive me, Your Majesties." the princess squeaked. "I have not been entirely honest..."

"What do you mean?"

"I... I..." her small voice whimpered. As she raised her head slightly, So and Soo could see the apprehension on her eyes and lips. "I was actually asked to leave the temple."

"They kicked you out?," Soo's voice raised.

"No! No, my Queen!," Hyeon quickly repressed unnecessary anger from Soo. She raised her head and body, now only kneeling on the floor. Hyeon put her hands together, squeezing them until they turned white. "Some things happened and I... They said I cannot be a nun anymore."

"What are these things?," the King asked, his curiosity and nervousness now full-blown. He squinted his eyes to his niece, who refused to gaze at the couple in front of her, and instead, drew her attention on the uninteresting wooden floor. "Come now, child. Tell me. I'm bound to know anyway."

Hyeon finally managed to look at So and Soo, but only for a moment before looking away and replying in an abnormally small voice, "Someone... Is... I-"

Although the lack of reply from the nervous girl was understandable, it was still frustrating nonetheless. The couple observed stopped pressing her on, and instead decided to let her say whatever it was that she needed to say in her own pace. However, as Soo looked at her, she saw something else other than nervousness and shame. Hyeon's cheeks were growing a light pink, she was constantly biting her lower lips, and there was something _fluttering_ about her, but Soo couldn't pinpoint the exact reason. Not until...

"There's a boy." Soo declared. It wasn't an inquiry, a guess, or an empty sentence. It was a statement of certainty.

The other two people in the room looked at her, of course, albeit both in a different manner. Whereas So was clouded with surprise and curiosity, Hyeon was absolutely mortified. Ah yes, the big eyes, the slightly agape mouth, and the now looser grip on her hands... An indication of the truth.

So looked away at his wife after locking eyes with her for a few seconds. _It's true,_ "Hyeon-ah..."

"I'm sorry, _Pyeha_." An empty statement. It neither confirmed nor deny what Soo said. "He is... He's a magistrate's son. He's asked to court me officially. Nothing bad happened, it's just that the monks thought it would be best for me to go back to Songak." Hyeon bowed low once more.

Thereafter, she told the story of a boy her age who went to the temple on the fifth day of the New Year with his father. They stayed for a week to pray and fast for their great grandmother who was on her deathbed. Hyeon was the one who assisted them in their daily rituals. It was inevitable for her and the magistrate's son to become friends. For Hyeon, friendship and the general gist of a relationship was an unknown reality. But for the boy, her presence was a heartwarming experience. He sent her letters afterwards, and Hyeon slowly realized that after all, she _is_ a girl.

So and Soo were speechless, to say the least. This kind of development was far from their minds. But since it brought their niece back, they were ready to welcome it.

"You are not yet of proper marrying age, Hyeon-ah. You'll need to wait for at least two years,"

"And we need to meet this boy!," Soo protectively declared.

"We're going to terrify the child, Soo-ya..."

"As we should! Anyone who dares marry a royal must either be extremely brave or sadistic." she pouted jokingly, side-glancing to her husband who scoffed in an indignant manner. "By the way, can we increase Hyeon _Gongju_ 's dowry?"

"I'm afraid we can't, Soo-ya." So set down the ceramic cup he was holding. "We're not her parents." He tried not to say it out loud, he didn't want Hyeon to remember her orphan status.

"Eh? Then why don't we adopt Hyeon?" Soo said without thinking, as if it were so simple. She wasn't sure if it was the hormones talking or if she just really wanted a big happy family but, "Another child wouldn't be so bad, right?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This idea came to my mind while episode 14 just aired and I read somewhere that it's okay for them if So married the little princess. They (So and Soo) could take care of her and take her as their child LOL. I just couldn't get it out of my head that's why I had to write it.**

 **Regarding the names, I read that Princess Gyeonghwagung is also "Lady Gyeonghwa" of the Im clan. Now, I'm guessing "Gyeonghwagung" means princess of the Gyeonghwa Palace (Gung/Goong). That's how her cousins were also named (Yo's son). So it's a title. That's why I gave her a name. Please correct me if I'm wrong. I only have a small understanding of the Korean language hahahaha**

 **Oh and the extensive conversation in this chapter was inspired by _Nirvana in Fire_ which I personally think is the best written and executed drama I've ever watched. **


	13. A Day in the Life 2

During times like these, So wishes he did not have to carry the burden of running a country. Once in a while, he wishes the only responsibility that he had to bear was Soo and their growing family. However, the person doesn't always choose the responsibility; sometimes, the responsibility chooses the person.

He was traversing the cobbled stones of the palace, massaging the back of his neck as he does so. The sky was already a deep blue, his eunuch was steadily walking in front of him with a square lantern. He passed by a few residences in the palace, and each of them had a warm light emanating from the translucent paper windows. It made him long for his wife more. So couldn't see her as often as he wished.

Today was not a particularly eventful day, as far as most of his days go. So was pretty thankful that the court activities finished earlier than usual, and that he can go back to Soo while she was still awake. He couldn't help it. These past few weeks, he had to leave her while she was still asleep, and he can't help but come back late at night finding her in the same predicament that he left her in. They haven't been able to do the chores that they usually do for each other, and it was ridiculous that he was feeling incredibly stressed by them _not_ being able to physically take care of each other.

So was close to reaching their private quarters, and he was mildly surprised to find himself still giddy at the prospect of seeing her. After all these years, the excited rhythm of his heartbeat never changed. It's still the same when he watched her sing at Eun's birthday; it's still the same when she stole a kiss from him; it's still the same when he saw her in her blue, red, and gold _hwarot,_ smiling in front of him, so willing to marry him; and, it's the same when she told him in a soft voice that she was pregnant with _their_ child.

"What did the Queen do today?" he asked the eunuch behind him.

" _Hwanghu-nim_ did her usual inner palace duties, _Pyeha_ ; but she mostly instructed the court ladies this time to inspect in her stead and submit a written report to her. She also visited the 13th Prince's residence and had lunch with him and Lady Wo Hee."

The King was glad that Soo was making herself busy, but was also taking care of herself the same time. Call him overprotective, overreacting, or anything _over_ , but he just did not want Soo to exert herself while she was pregnant. The court can do without her for a couple of months, and of course, the ministers will understand. As the mistress of the palace and the nation's queen, she has to take care of herself, even if she always insists that she's fine and there's nothing to worry about.

He was in front of the steps of their quarters now, and he could see how the inside of the room was dimly lit. It made him wonder, since it was just past six in the evening and it was supposedly their dinner time. _Is she resting?_ The thought disheartened him a little. He wanted to talk to her for a while before tucking her to their bed himself. He hasn't been able to that, and he feels incredibly upset and guilty about it.

As So entered the room, he quickly noticed that their dinner table was already set, and the food was just waiting. _But where is she?_ She couldn't have possibly gone out; he would have been informed. So fully stepped inside, and the eunuchs slid the door close. He looked around, before he finally noticed a bit of movement in the dressing room. He sauntered towards the area, and the sight in front of him stunned him, to say the least.

Soo was standing still in front of the mirror, stripped and bare. She hadn't taken note of his presence yet, and he had to thank his light feet and martial arts for that. So also didn't bother telling her that he was already there. He was curious at her display, curious at her current state.

She was intently staring at herself, her body. So look at her reflection in the mirror and he saw how her eyes traveled from her head to her belly. Soo slightly turned in order for her to see the side of her body. She brought her hands to touch her elbows and arms, squeezing them lightly thereafter. Soo also touched a bit of her backside, before letting her hands fall to her hips.

So gaped in amazement as Soo did what could be deduced as a self body examination. Just like her, he noticed the changes in her body too, and it was beyond magical for him. As she touched her arms, he saw that the skin on her limbs which used to hold only on bones and muscle, were now clinging to a bit of flab. Her pale hips and bum were also showing signs of plumpness. And how could he forget her belly which now obviously showed the signs of a growing life? The sight in front of him, and her very existence for that matter, warmed him to the core and fills him with gushing amounts of adoration.

The signs of pregnancy on Soo's body was also evident on her face, although in a different manner. Every time he saw her, she seemed so radiant, so illuminated, that he thought the sun and stars couldn't possibly have anything on her. She was beautiful, already so beautiful in his eyes; and it was unbelievable for him that she could grow even more beautiful. To think that this, the growing life inside of her, was because of their oneness.

The masculine side of So was proud that he was the one who did this to her. There was something incredibly familial and romantic about it, and yet, it was also carnal. Meanwhile, the emotional and spousal side of him was overwhelmed with feelings. He did not expect that he would experience this much sentiment because of the pregnancy.

So's musings were halted when Soo finally took notice of him. Before approaching him, she covered herself up in her white robes. She walked over to him and took his hands, slowly guiding him towards the dining table where their food had long been waiting.

"Have you been here for a while now?" Soo inquired. Confused why he didn't alert her of his presence sooner. He definitely saw what she was doing in front of the mirror.

"Not really." So squeezed her hands and looked at her, smiling while doing so. They reached the dinner table, and he helped his wife sit on the wooden chair.

When they started to eat, So noticed that Soo was barely touching her rice. "Why aren't you eating your rice?"

"I'm fat." she simply stated.

"Hmm," So took a pickled radish and ate it before speaking again. "Only a bit."

Of course, Soo stared at him, positively scandalized and maybe even seething. It was the perfect time for her overbearing hormones to take over, "What did you just say? Husband, I'm carrying your child! This is your fault, you know?! I wouldn't look like this if you didn't..."

"You're completely and perfectly gorgeous too, by the way." he cut her off before she could threaten him. His statement worked. She immediately grew quiet, her lips forming a small pout while her cheeks were reddening. So smirked at Soo's abrupt reaction. She didn't usually fall for compliments, but the effect of the pregnancy in her emotional state was jamming with her usual hard-hardheadedness.

"If I had known you'd look this stunning, we should have made a baby sooner." So stifled the urge to laugh at his own joke. "After the first baby, I probably won't be able to help myself. We should immediately make another one." he looked at her and toothily grinned.

" _YA!_ Pervert!" Soo shouted at him, unbelieving.

The rest of the dinner went on without much ado, save for the incessant bickering and laughs. _Finally_ , So thought. His previous weariness instantly went away.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I've always been fascinated with several things about parenthood, but most especially, what a husband/boyfriend thinks when he sees his pregnant wife/girlfriend. I've watched reaction videos of men finding out that their partner is pregnant. I've also read a topic on reddit about what a man thinks when he sees his pregnant wife. I think it's incredibly beautiful, since we rarely get to know what men think. I wanted to put that into words, thus, this chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **BTW, shout out to one of my readers PixelButterfly! She corrected me about my _very small_ understanding of the Korean language hahaha! Thank you! It just pushed me more to study the Korean language, and I've decided to finally take classes this January until April. I've always wanted to learn East Asian languages, and I want to start in Korean. Good luck to me!**

 **And, I was SO SO HAPPY when Joon Gi showed up at IU's concert OMG! Be still my shipping heart! 3**


	14. Eavesdropping

The clothes were bigger, her feet hurt her most days, her bladder was obviously not cooperating, and of course, how could one forget the terrible mood swings. Regardless, the changes that Soo's pregnancy brought to the palace, especially to her husband, was magical and almost ethereal. Most of the time, So would gape at her in unadulterated fascination. For the first time in his existence, he was finally a part of the creation of a life, instead of being the one to take it. So and Soo were sharing a mystic experience, a phenomenon. There could be no greater outcome of their love than this.

Soo carefully trod the path towards the 10th prince's residence. She has finished her common duties in the inner palace, and it was only a little bit over midday. If she went back to their quarters at this hour, she'd be bored out of her wits and probably whine to So who was equally as stressed. She could use her pregnancy to her advantage, of course. But that weapon is best reserved for other more important things like getting a fruit which isn't even in season or demanding fresh clams and abalone in the middle of the night. In this regard, Soo realized that pregnant women are actually abusively opportunistic. Sometimes she was genuinely craving, but oftentimes she was just lazy and her round stomach wasn't helping. Nonetheless, So would indulge her; happily at that.

She brought some personally handpicked tarragon leaves for the afternoon tea that she was about to have with Eun and Soon Deok. Soo's ladies-in-waiting were also carrying some baked goods and sweets, all of which she made by herself (with a little help, of course). She could probably be a shop owner in the market of Songak; what with all the pastries, cookies, and other concoctions that she was able to brew. Such are the results of being out of the court for months now. Indeed, she tried to be busy in the best way possible.

As the southern residences was now in full view, a scene at the entry of Eun's house surprised Soo. The King's eunuchs and guards were waiting outside. That could only mean one thing: So was there. Which made things all the more confusing for Soo. She had a general gist of his daily schedule, and visiting his 10th brother wasn't part of his plans today.

She slowly approached the house, but her presence was immediately noted by the guards. Before everyone made a commotion due to her arrival, she bid the eunuch to not announce anything and stay quiet. The ladies-in-waiting were also instructed to stay outside and wait for her signal.

Soo stepped inside the foyer, lightly treading the hallway of Eun's house so that no one would hear her. She clutched her _chima_ upwards to help her walk soundlessly. Well, it was technically sneaking, wasn't it? It was odd for So to visit Eun alone, which only peaked her curiosity more. As she slowly approached the tea room, she could hear the faint voices, which she identified as So, Eun, and Soon Deok's voices.

"What's it like, Eun-ah? How does it feel like?" the deep husk of So's voice could not be missed, especially by Soo. She moved her body closer, careful not to be spotted especially since her silhouette could be seen outside the paper doors.

"I love it! It's like having another playmate," Soo surmised that Eun must have been saying this while grinning widely. As expected, his statement only received audible sighs from So and Soon Deok. Though apart from the sighs, Soo also heard an adorable giggle that could only have been from her niece.

"Husband," Soon Deok spoke, exasperation tinging her voice. "I don't think that's going to help the King's query."

"But that's the first thing that came to mind," now Soo was sure Eun was pouting while he said that. "My darling Min is such a cute and playful daughter! You're surely going to love having a baby, _Pyeha_. I already want a thousand more of them!"

" _Ya!_ ," Deok-ah quickly protested. "We agreed to stop at four!"

"Yes but..."

"No buts! I still want to do martial arts and teach Min-ah and her future siblings, you know," ever the warrior that she was, Soon Deok scolded her husband, who didn't respond anymore. But Soo knows, Eun must probably be sulking. "Anyway _Pyeha_ , having a baby is very tiring, but at the same time, such a fulfilling pursuit. You shouldn't worry too much."

Soo heard a faint sound of flowing water; Soon Deok must probably be pouring tea for all of them, "Actually, I'm more excited than worried. I can't wait to hold her in my arms. But, there's always an ever present doubt in my heart." Truthful and emotional, So's statement immediately tugged Soo's heart. During times like these, she can't help but resent the people who has made her husband doubt himself as much as he does.

"Eun-ah," So continued. "Do you think father was a good parent?"

There was no immediate response, and the silence was an indirect answer to So's question, "Well, I think he was a great father," a shocking answer that probably not only surprised Soo, but So and Soon Deok as well. "He was a great father of a nation, but I don't think he was ever cut out to father children, let alone sons like us." The trio snickered; though Soo wasn't sure if the statement was actually humorous or ironic.

"I wasn't aware you've become so good with words, little brother." the bickering of the siblings continued, lighthearted and intimate was the best way to describe it. Soo is amazed at how far So has come with regards to being social. He is actually quite the people-pleaser, and sometimes, it was used to his disadvantage. But now, everything has become different. He relates with his brothers well, now more than ever.

"If you really think about it, it's easier to share the endeavor of raising children with the person you love." So spoke once more. His tenderness was felt by Soo, even though they couldn't see each other. She leaned on the wooden walls and automatically touched her now-large belly. _Can you hear that, baby? Your father loves us so much._

"The late king and the court lady were indeed a tragic pair. However, I admired that senior court lady very much. Although, it must have destroyed her to realize that the man that she loved is now committed to something else, she still followed him despite everything. She must have believed in the king's leadership amidst his broken promises," Soon Deok mused, clearly speaking about Oh _Sanggung_. "She was a blessing to the king."

"I feel the same way when it comes to Soo, honestly." So answered. "When I couldn't even love myself, she loved me. Now, she has given me the opportunity to experience more love than I could ever imagine. She's a blessing I don't deserve."

" _Yaaa..._ ," Eun hurriedly retaliated. Soo would've too, if not for her uncomfortable position which included sneaking and eavesdropping. "Please don't think that way, _Hyung-nim_. Me, Jung, and Baek Ah... Your little brothers have tried very hard to make you feel accepted. We'll get upset if you continue to feel that way."

"Besides, _Pyeha,_ don't you know you're a blessing to our family and this country? Especially to _Hwanghu-nim_. You don't know what kind of blessing you've given to her too," Soon Deok added.

 _If only you knew._ Soo decided that her tea session with Eun and Soon Deok can be moved to another day. She turned back from the room, and the sound of the trio's voices were growing fainter. She arrived at the foyer once more, and were silently greeted by the guards and attendants, "Don't tell the King I came."

As Soo walked back to their quarters, she never removed her protective hands that lay on her belly. _When I had so much blood on my hands, you were the one who supported me, who stood by me in the rain. You willingly gave yourself to me, though I never felt like I deserved anything else after my master's death. It's just like you said, you loved me when I couldn't even love myself. You gave me a reason to live. You became my lifeline, So. You should know that by now._

She continued to muse about what she heard, especially the things that her husband said. If it was possible to give him more love, she would, she really would.

Just then, she remembered one of his previous statements when he was talking to Soon Deok: _"I can't wait to hold her in my arms."_

"Wait, he wants a girl?,"

* * *

 **Author's notes: Sorry if it took me quite some time to update. I knew I needed more Soo pregnancy stories, but I couldn't think of anything! My other one shot ideas are for later chapters. Good thing I suddenly got inspired lol. Anyway, if you have any ideas or requests, please don't hesitate to tell me!**


	15. A Day in the Life 3

"No, no, Hyeon-ah, don't fill it to the brim. Try again," Soo lightly reprimanded. Her hands were curtly placed on the table as she observed how Hyeon prepared tea. The charcoal in the kiln beside them crackled as Hyeon prepared another set of boiling water.

"Sorry, Your Majesty." Hyeon quickly apologized. Today, the Queen made it a point to review basic palace etiquette with her, including the art of preparing and drinking tea. Soo also told her that she will have her lessons soon, and that Soo will personally supervise it.

"I told you to call me _eomeoni_ , Hyeon-ah," Soo grinned affectionately at the still awkward princess.

"Y-yes... _Eomeoni_ ," Hyeon's button nose and cheeks were quickly dusted with a pale pink upon saying the word. Soo noticed how the princess' features quickly changed, from awkward to embarrassed. Of course, the concept of a parent must now seem so foreign to the princess. This made Soo determined to make sure Hyeon would never feel alienated.

The pot on the kiln emitted steam; a signal that the water was already boiling. Hyeon reached out for a thick cloth before grabbing the handle and carefully pouring water in the teapot on the table.

"How would you know if the water in the pot is enough?," the Queen suddenly inquired, catching Hyeon off-guard. The princess opened her mouth slightly, but no words came out since she honestly did not have an answer to her question. She pursed her lips sheepishly, silently telling her adoptive mother that she did not know. Hyeon hadn't the faintest idea that preparing tea could get this formal and complicated. In the temple, she didn't have to adhere to such strict steps and rules when it comes to making tea.

"When a bit of water is already flowing out of the spout, then it means the amount of water in the pot is enough," the princess did as she was told, and concentrated on carefully pouring the boiling water. Afterwards, she looked at Soo as if awaiting for further instructions. "Well, close the lid, of course." Soo urged, smiling. "Then pour more hot water over the teapot. Do you know why we're doing this?"

Hyeon looked at the teapot that she has kept pouring hot water on, "To make the whole teapot hot?" she answered, though, she was asking a question at the same time.

"Exactly. We need to regulate the temperature of the teapot too," Soo watched on as the princess set the water pot back on the kiln after she had finished. "Do you know what tea we're preparing right now, Hyeon?"

At least in that aspect, Hyeon could confidently answer, " _M_ _aehwacha._ "

"Correct. It's the middle of spring now, and the plum blossoms this year are wonderful," the Queen looked out the windows to catch a glimpse of Damiwon's lush garden which was littered by several blooming plum blossom trees. There was a comfortable silence between mother and adoptive daughter as Hyeon started the tea into the cup of Soo. She raised her head to look at her _eomeoni._ Soo's left hand absentmindedly traveled to her five-month old belly; and, without thinking, she smiled such a tender and radiant smile, that Hyeon thought she had never seen someone look so peaceful and lovely. This was her family now, and soon, she'd meet her baby brother or sister.

"Hyeon-ah," the princess' musings were cut off by Soo's soft voice. "This magistrate's son, when are we going to meet him? Are you still in constant contact?"

"Ah-ah... Y-yes. We exchanged letters last week," Hyeon stuttered; visibly shaken by the question. "I think I might have scared him, _eomeoni_."

Soo stopped her reverie to look at Hyeon, who turned away from her gaze, "Eh? Why?"

"He... He was unaware that I am a princess. When he knew, he kind of... Became distant in his letters," it was hard for a person like Hyeon to hide her true feelings, and Soo saw all too well; how she bit her lips in uncertainty, how she pressed her hands together nervously. She wouldn't even make eye contact with her mother.

Soo squinted her eyes, a sudden surge of motherly irritation overcoming her, "Don't mind it too much. Boys are stupid anyway."

"P-pardon?"

"Boys are idiots," Soo declared. She took a hold of the cup filled with Hyeon's tea and smelled it first before trying the brew herself. "The lot of them."

"I don't quite understand, _eomeoni_."

"If he gets intimidated and backs down, then he's a coward. And anyway, like I said, all boys are idiots," she motioned for the princess to add more tea in her ceramic cup as she banters away. "They're insensitive, disrespectful, sometimes they lie, they cheat." Soo drank the hot tea immediately. Once again, she set down the cup; but this time, more forcefully, which surprised Hyeon. "And they're childish!"

Rendered confused, Hyeon mechanically poured tea every time Soo finished it. For one, she must have liked the brew. Or maybe, she was too busy ranting to actually notice. Either way, the nerves of this pregnant woman was obviously not toning down.

"Then..." the princess mustered up the courage to interrupt mother. "How about the King?"

Taken aback by the question, Soo stared at her wide-eyed for a few seconds before gathering her wits. She scoffed, mightily unimpressed, "He's the biggest idiot of them all!" a loud thud errupted as Soo slammed her hands on the table. "Look what he did to me! I'm fat! My face is bloated! My back hurts almost everyday! And I always have to pee!"

* * *

So walked towards Soo's residence, his face clearly marked in confusion. As always, he was anticipating retiring for the day and seeing Soo. But when the eunuch told him that she went to her own residence after coming from Damiwon, uneasiness overcame him. She _never_ visited that place. He walked gracefully still, but with a sense of urgency.

Standing outside the residence, So waited for her court ladies to notify him. Technically, he could just barge in if he wanted. But of course, his pregnant wife might have needed some privacy. Moreover, she was more irritable than usual. He would not tell her that he found her grumpy side adorable, she might just slap him instead. Then again, he would also never tell her that the scrunched brows, the button nose, and the pouting lips were just as effective as seducing him.

Moments later, his niece-turned-daughter emerged outside; holding her _chima_ and pouch in nervousness. As Hyeon saw the King, she readily traversed down the cobbled steps and bowed low, " _Pyeha."_

"Hyeon-ah, where's the Queen? Why is she not coming out?"

Instead of looking straight at him, she glanced sideways, biting her lips, "erm..."

"Come now, child. What is it? It's getting dark."

"She doesn't want to see you, _Pyeha_." Hyeon bowed once more while saying those words, a hint of uncertainty in her voice as to whether she should have told him that or not.

"What?" So dismissively said, unbelieving. "What did she say exactly?"

"She said..." she cleared her throat, trying to stall the conversation which she clearly did not want to be a part of. "she said you turned her into a puffer fish."

"W-what?" the eyes of the King turned into half-moons, his forehead contorted into undeniable confusion. _Just what in the world..._ "You mean, she wants puffer fish? That can be arranged... I reckon."

" _Ah... Ani. Eomeoni_ said she looked like a regular puffer fish right now and months later, she'll look like a provoked puffer fish." Hyeon paused momentarily, looking at his father's face which was now utterly and wholly confused. To some extent, it was quite amusing. "She said this was all your fault. She also said she'd be sleeping here tonight."

So's face, which was half a second ago etched with bewilderment, jolted into fits of snickers. He should really have been upset, given that Soo said he would not be sleeping with him, which was quite unthinkable. But he could not help the entertaining context of her words. Anyway, he's quite certain she wouldn't last in her tantrums anyway. "Then, you stay with her and make sure she eats, alright?"

The King started to walk back to his own quarters, a smile plastered on his face; however, he turned around before Hyeon could come back inside, "I'll send for some puffer fish."

* * *

Predictably, So could not sleep. The cold space in the bed was all too obvious and unnerving. It had been years since they shared a bed, and he could not imagine the time when they did not. The blankets might be technically enough to provide warmth, but Soo was the real source of his comfort.

He motioned to his left, resting on his side; trying to think of ways to tire himself to sleep. The candle on their bedside was almost completely melted now, its wax pooled all over the table, yet he was still wide awake like the fire on the wick. _Maybe I should drink some rice wine,_ he thought half-desperately. A part of him was wanting to go out and visit Soo herself, but the other part of him wanted to give his wife the space that she asked for. _Even for just a few hours._

So closed his eyes, praying that it would help his state of sleeplessness, but he knew that it wasn't enough, not merely enough. After what seemed like an eternity, So felt a soft spur of movement. He heard the sliding of the doors, and the tiny sound of sauntering feet; like they didn't want to be discovered. The same faint motion was now on their bed; and he knew, and he was thankful.

Petite arms began to circle So, and a familiar warmth pressed itself on his behind. Beneath his white sleeping garments, he could feel Soo softly kissing his back and tightening her hold on his body. She raised her head to the level of his neck, and she kissed the open skin there too. A trail of indescribable warmth in both of their bodies. So now fully felt the roundness of her belly, and the firmness of her hug. So subconsciously sighed in relief.

"Hmm," he acknowledged, trying to sound gruff. But his wife knows, he was just as instantly soothed as she was.

"Why are you still awake?" Soo inquired, and So could feel her warm breath on his neck.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither. I felt like I was such in a disarray," she buried her face on the crevice of his shoulders and neck as if trying to erase the previous happenings. "I didn't know where to put my legs, where my arms should go..."

So's deep voice was heard as he weakly sniggered. Finally, he faced Soo who was, as he predicted, pouting quite obviously. It was his turn now to snake his hands around her body, the body he was desperate to touch since this afternoon. Looking at her face always brings about unspeakable joy to him, and unconsciously makes him smile. So closed the gap in between their faces, and greeted her lips in a passionate yet soft kiss, "You know you belong inside these arms."

* * *

 **Author's notes: I'm sorry XD was it too cheesy? I couldn't think of a proper ending line LOL. This chapter is dedicated to maraudergurl2010. I plan on doing all your suggestions, guys! Keep 'em coming!**

 **Anyway, a lot of people have been asking me to put smut in this fanfic. Now, I consider myself a fairly... Okay writer of smut. :)) (I used to write lemons for our school lampoon). But I have already rated this fanfic as a T, and preferably, I wouldn't want to change it. However, if writing a smut is desired by a lot of people and/or it's okay for most of my readers, then I'll go ahead and write one.**

 **Sooo... Is it okay with ya'll? Just tell me. If not, I'll write a separate rated M fanfic. Personally, I think it would be nice to put lemon in this fanfic since it's more cohesive that way. I hope you guys can give me feedback! Thanks!**


	16. Pre-existing Bias

So was in a flurry of surprisingly light-hearted dreams that more or less involved being surrounded by five children and twenty grandchildren. However, his imaginations were abruptly stopped as he feels a violent tugging of his arms and sleeves. His light sleeping suddenly had an advantage and he instinctively jolted upright, sitting on the bed. So looks to his left, and sees his wife who is just as awake as him, if not more.

Of course, being violently woken by your wife isn't a random occurrence. Soo's power grip on his arms, her contorted expression, and the way she holds her large belly were definitely indications that something was wrong.

"Soo-ya!" So turns to his side and stoops low enough for him to support her shoulders. "Are you alright? Should I call the physician? Are you hurting? Come now, sit upright. I'll go outside. I'll..."

"Wait..." Soo breathes. She sits upright slowly, now holding his husband's strong shoulders for support.

"What... It's not time yet." the evident confusion and worry flood So's face. "We still have two months... I don't-"

"Be quiet for a moment now, _Pyeha_." it was more of an order rather than a request. Soo was still obviously trying to gather her wits, rubbing her belly to calm her senses. But it would seem like her husband didn't hear anything. It was to be expected though. So was the biggest worrier of all, and nothing could get past an anxious and overthinking husband.

So was still holding Soo's shoulders, but at the same time, trying to turn his head around to look at their door; if there were any shadows of ladies-in-waiting or eunuchs outside. "Don't worry Soo-ya. I'll have someone call the doctor immediately. You just stay here for a while. I'll get you water to drink. Just be..."

His constant speaking and worrying were already wringing in Soo's ears annoyingly. Though she understands, she would really really appreciate it if he would just calm down for a while. _I'm not even as agitated as he is!_

"Wang So!" Soo firmly called him out. It definitely caught So's attention immediately, prompting him to gape at her in mild surprise. Soo positively looked like an exasperated mother lecturing her child. "Stop your bickering! Now help me out of this bed. My bladder is killing me and your child is having a tantrum worse than its father."

It didn't take long for So to immediately pave the way to help Soo. Though, he was still as dumbfounded as the time he woke up. He eyed her carefully from the moment her foot stepped out of the confines of their bed, and he carefully tread every time she took a step. It was obvious that Soo's situation was uncomfortable. So just hoped it wasn't anything more than physical restraints and the call of nature.

A few moments after, So guided Soo back to their bed, holding her waist and generally supporting her weight. He himself was relatively more calm and collected now, and has even thought about some of the words she said earlier. As Soo sat down, So seated himself beside her and pondered.

"Soo-ya," his comforting hands stroked her back, hoping it'll ease her whatever it is that she's feeling. "Did you just say that... Um... The baby is having a tantrum?"

"Hmm?" Soo looked at him, her face visibly more at peace now. "Yes. The baby was moving, and quite lively too."

Soo's relaying of this information was fairly casual, offhanded at most. However, So's reaction was not. The baby must have been animated a few minutes ago; and the same can be said about the father's current facial reactions. Soo saw the gradual change in the sparkle of his eyes and the raising of both his brows. So was stupefied and mesmerized.

"The baby moves?" the pearls of his teeth were now showing; a magical grin painted on his face.

Soo laughed at his seemingly innocent question. "Well, of course. We're seven months along the way now, right?" she grinned at him herself; her eyes glinting at the same time.

So cast his head down for a bit, apologetically at that. "The baby must have been moving previously at other times too, right?" he asked rhetorically. Soo could only smile in reply. "I'm sorry I'm not always with you during the early parts of the day."

" _Pyeha_ ," she raised her hands to trace his cheek, and he closed his eyes in response; always in elation at her touches. "Don't fret about it too much. We're both busy anyway." she lightly squeezes his cheeks, noticing how hollow they've become due to his stresses. "What's important is- Ahh!"

The life inside of Soo kicked, not painfully, but enough to catch her off-guard. She looked at So, wide-eyed and mouth slightly open. And, simultaneously, the two of them looked at her stomach.

"Ohh!" the baby kicked again, this time, more furiously. Soo took it as an initiative to snatch So's hands and place it on top of her belly. She tried to guide it around, waiting and hoping for more reaction to the seemingly very awake fetus.

Approximately five seconds after, So reacted almost the same way as Soo when the baby unexpectedly kicked. Their eyes met, and while Soo was smiling toothily, So could only stare in wonder. Every movement was surreal, almost mystical. It was a proof of the life they created, a testament of their binding love. It indeed was almost unreal, but for So, this phenomenon also proves to him that everything is also reality. Everything good right now was in the palm of his hands.

However, the baby's movements eventually subsided. And the lingering feeling was now only tattooed on So's palms. He was waiting for more, but Soo interjected his reverie.

"You know _Pyeha_ , usually our baby would not calm down. When the baby's awake, it takes a long while for the baby to sleep again." So was still looking at Soo's belly, soothing it through calm strokes. He was smiling at her anecdote at the same time. Before she continued, Soo was faking a pout, supposedly trying to look upset. "This early on, the baby's already showing bias for the father! Ridiculous!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Happy Valentine's Day! This was just a short V-day special prompt, but I hope that you still enjoyed it! By prompt I mean I really did just write this abruptly so I apologize for any mistakes or whatever. Anyway, once again, I welcome requests!**


	17. Snow

The usually spacious throne room was now laden with wide tables and boards everywhere. Parchments littered the floor and yet no one seemed perturbed by the obvious mess. In the widest table at the center of the room, men of different stature and profiles were huddles together, talking with each other in a seemingly angry fashion. On the table was an intricately designed large map and some dioramas that everyone seemed so interested in looking at.

"Why don't we send a messenger to Kaifeng?" one of the old ministers around the table mentioned. His face lit up, as if he was such a genius suggesting it. "It would certainly be an ideal military strategy. One army from the east and an army from the west. Khitan will be destroyed."

So's arms, which were previously steadily crossed on his chest, were now rested firmly against the table; his palms supporting his upper body. He had been eyeing the map splayed before him. Well, to be fair, everybody has been looking at the detailed parchment carefully for hours now. So's face was aloof, but there were subtle ridges on his brows that could not be missed. It was quite some time before he replied to his minister. "Kaifeng is too far." there was a strained exasperation in his voice as he moved pieces of figures on the table. "Besides, they just recently overthrew the previous dynasty. I don't trust that usurper Taizu."

There was an apparent and collective sighing. The minister who previously suggested the notion of going deep into the borders of the western land was now frustrated. Probably mentally berating himself that he had not thought of a better idea.

"How about..." Baek Ah suddenly spoke, a flash of idea obvious in his eyes as he looked at his brother, the King. "Taking a boat to Jinling? I'm betting Xujing will seize any chance to overthrow Khitan."

So side-eyes his younger brother, turning into an aura of sudden contemplation. But after a few seconds, he shakes his head slightly. "It'll still take a few days to get there." he points at the map thereafter. "Besides, the Yellow Sea is treacherous right now."

The group around the table huddled once more. The lot of them were stressed, and their face showed it immensely. All the King's younger brothers were also there too. Though, Eun's presence was sometimes a source of confusion; still, everyone appreciated figures of positivity during times of trial. "We cannot call for General Park who is 70 leagues away. We must device a good plan with the number of soldiers that we have." So said astutely, even if he was full of doubts at that moment.

" _Pyeha_ ," it was the voice of one of the King's brothers once more. Not quite the voice of a man yet either. "Send me to the north instead. I can bring five of your other generals. We have three hundred fifty thousand strong. We can yi-"

"No." So did not need to look at the source of the voice in order to reply. It was a firm and decisive denial.

There was a grunt of frustration, and surprisingly, a mild tap on the table. "Please, _Pyeha_ , I'm your grand general. Am I not?"

The King closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them once again, still not looking at his agitated brother. "We should gather troops from Hanseong..." So trailed, visibly ignoring his little brother.

Jung's face now contorted to exasperation. In his mind, he knew the King would deny his request; just like the many times So thwarted Jung's motions to lead an army himself. However, this case was different. They were being threatened by one of their greatest foes, and an arguably influential kingdom. Khitan grew stronger, their lands now more vast, and Goryeo can't afford any slip-ups. This wasn't some trivial case of piracy or hooliganism. Jung wanted to butt heads with this challenge, but the King wouldn't have it so.

" _Pyeha,_ we can device a plan here in Songak and I can move the army within a day. It's the best plan that we have..."

"I said no, Jung. That's final."

" _Pyeha_ please!"

So's fists hit the table like thunder, but at least now he's looking at Jung. "I didn't sit on this throne just to see my younger brothers bloodied and lifeless." his eyes looked away immediately so as not to reveal his pained expression. "You're a grand general. You're meant to lead an army in a different way."

An eerie silence followed shortly after the verbal display. Baek Ah and Eun were bowing their heads, not saying a word and not even wanting to attempt to. Jung, on the other hand, was fuming. His face was displaying anger and frustration, but his eyes were clearly showing an emotional pang especially after his brother's words. Nonetheless, his hotheadedness always paves his way. He distances himself slowly from the table, still looking at his King who is now displaying his stoic stature once more.

With his back finally turned, Jung motions his way out of the throne room. Probably looking to calm his head first, and on the other hand, showing a display of tantrum in front of his brother which might miraculously change his mind. However, before he could go out, the doors of the throne room burst open. A eunuch from the palace's main household came dashing inside, looking absolutely agitated and sweaty.

Upon realizing his blunder, the eunuch dropped to his knees and his forehead; not wanting to look at the King, princes, and ministers in the eyes. " _Pyeha!_ Her Majesty, she's-" the eunuch audibly gulped, trying to catch his breath but at the same time attempting to calm his heart. At the mention of the Queen, everyone suddenly turned tense. Particularly, of course, her husband. "She's in labor."

There was a burst of murmur from the ministers, and a loud dash of panic from the Queen's brothers-in-law. Despite this, So heard none of them. He could only hear a sharp and dull feedback in his ears, a sort of growing void. His visible consciousness must have stopped, and his subconscious could only see images of Soo screaming in pain. Though, his trance didn't last long as Baek Ah vigorously shook So.

" _Pyeha_! _Pyeha_!" So looked directly at Baek Ah, who was holding both of his shoulders. His eyes wreathed with worry. "Snap out of it. She needs you right now."

Thankfully, So did snap out of his reverie. He looked around the room, where numerous eyes were awaiting his next move. He would have ran to his wife in an instant, and everybody else kind of expected him to. But as shaken as So was, there was something else at work. He touched his younger brother's arms, and gently cast it aside.

"Then..." So finally spoke, his voice unusually lower. "We must finish this issue faster."

The ministers turned their heads back to the map on the table, but the princes would not have it so. Though Baek Ah and Eun were confused as much as they were distressed, it was Jung who spoke out first. He was still near the door, rooted on the floor. "Are you not going to her? Are you going to make more bad decisions today, _Pyeha_?" he uttered with great rage. His nostrils were flaring and his forehead was creased to the core.

"Soo knows her body all too well," the King noted as he leaned down on the table once more, studying the map. "Last night she told me, whatever happens, I must not leave this room until I finish planning for this war." he smirked, half amused and half impressed. So inhaled deeply before continuing. "I implore everyone in this room to stay focused," he glanced at Jung shortly before turning his attention back on the table. "If there are a million people in Goryeo right now, then hopefully after only a few hours, we'll be saving a million and one."

The King's small speech re-energized everyone, but Jung more so. Though he was still obviously conflicted, he had to acknowledge the wisdom that his imperial brother brought forth. He slowly made his way back to his side of the table, stitched eyebrows still.

" _Pyeha_ ," Eun spoke out of nowhere, a hint of uncertainty in his stance. "You know, Soon Deok was in labor for almost 18 hours. I think it's more proper for you to say ' _hopefully after this day_ ' instead of only a few hours..."

* * *

It must have been hours, it must have been forever, but finally, they've come up with a sensible and good plan. So can't explain how the idea came to him, but due to his constant travelling when he was younger, he knew the terrains of his country just as much as any commoner. He remembered the treacherous highlands in the northeastern part of Goryeo. A volcanic mountain lay there, which people have used over the ages as a landmark of the border. It seemed dangerous to the naked eye, but So knew the ins and outs of that mountainous stretch. An elevated attack, and hidden troops in the nearby valley. Goryeo knew Changbai more than the neighboring kingdom, and it was only sensible to use land formations and prior knowledge to their advantage.

So was extremely hesitant at first, but with a surprise attack instead of charging head on, he knew the army would only suffer minimal losses. He succumbed to Jung's nagging, and the younger one promised to come back in one piece. "Maybe I'll lose a finger or two." he tried to joke, but none of his brothers were having it. "Don't worry _Pyeha_ , I need to meet my niece or nephew, you know."

The King's restlessness didn't just come from the looming threat of a Khitan invasion, but also the thought of his wife and their child. How ironic that they were less than a fifty meters away from each other, yet those few hours spent apart made him feel like she was days away. He couldn't wait to go to her, and everyone in the room noticed it. His fists were always somehow closed, and he was flustered compared to his usual composed self. Upon settling the troop movement and written orders, So dashed out of the throne room like a mad man.

It was already dark, and the loud rhythm of cicadas could be heard. The King approached their quarters warily, his heart threatening to come out of his chest. He looks at their quarters, and the windows were colored with warm candle light. Surprisingly, it was quiet and there was almost no movement from the inside. So hoped that this was a positive note, though, he was still deathly afraid.

Every step that So took was filled with heavy longing and fear. His world was in slow motion, and he couldn't hear anything but the rapid beating of his heart. He did not even notice the warm greeting of Soo's ladies-in-waiting, nor the bowing of the old royal midwife. His eyes were completely concentrated on the door separating him from his beloved. As it opened, a vivid image of perfection welcomed him.

The warmth that he felt inside his chest traveled to his head, heating his cheeks and ears. He was rooted to the spot, unsure whether to approach and possibly ruin the image. Yet, his hands were itching to touch them both. His uncertainty was quickly erased as Soo looked up and saw him. Her face was fatigued, and her hair was so undone, yet her eyes shone upon seeing the father of her child. She raised one arm weakly and motioned for him to come.

" _Pyeha_... My love..." Soo smiled, leaning a bit forward as So approached. "Meet your daughter, Seol."

So got to his knees beside their bed, and observed their precious princess; a human being that he just met yet she already held his heart inside her little palms.

In that moment, with his heart and soul right in front of him, he was glad that they were able to save their country.

So made a solemn promise: He'll create the best Goryeo for Seol.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Half of this story was already written for weeks now, but I couldn't seem to finish it despite having a clear idea of what to write. This weekend, I was able to attend Joon Gi's SG fanmeeting and I'm suddenly re-energized. Not only because I saw him, but because I met fellow Hajunse and they told me that they read my fanfics. It was such a warm feeling!**

 **On another note, obviously my usage of Chinese historical figures and other geographical things are only fictitious. I studied history, but don't trust anything I say lol.**

 **So... Did you guys like it? Tell me what you think in the review section! Oh, and don't forget to suggest stories that you want to read.**


	18. Those Wang Genes

As soon as her ladies-in-waiting saw her, they readily bowed and opened the door of their quarters. Her hands were full from the produce she snatched in Damiwon; silk, soap, herbs, and all that. Soo was planning to pamper baby Seol today and possibly brew some tonics for herself. Not like she didn't spoil their child every single minute, but at least this time, she's also thinking about herself.

The moment she was inside their room, she laid the items down the nearest table and proceeded to the inner dressing room to fetch a small basket. She was itching to go to the nursery already, so she placed the items in the basket in a hurry; not even minding that some herbs might be in a topsy-turvy. Soo didn't bother to look back in the room. Of course So would have already left early in the morning.

As Soo walked out of the room, she realized she was in a sort of daze. She had been for a few weeks now after Seol's birth. It didn't surprise her one bit how quickly she acclimated to motherhood. When she was still pregnant, there was already joy growing in the pit of her stomach; and it wasn't just the baby. However, she couldn't have imagined the happiness that she felt today. Everything felt so right and in place. The way she held tiny Seol in her own petite arms, the way So's eyes wrinkle due to constant smiling upon seeing them. In this life, she is truly blessed. Maybe in the next life, it wouldn't be so much, but she had no time to think about that.

The Queen's musing did not stop even as she reached the nursery room, thus, she did not hear the small noise inside. She was surprised to find that someone was already in the room. Someone tall, lean, and wearing the golden dragon crest on his chest. Someone who looked exactly like her husband.

"What are you doing here?" the maids following Soo were flabbergasted themselves upon seeing So, and they hastily bowed.

Instead of answering, So continued to make faces for an already awake baby Seol. He was carrying her carefully with both arms, her small pink head rested on the nook of his elbow. Apart from the really odd faces, there were also some cutesy sounds that Soo would never have associated with her husband. The comical sight made the ladies-in-waiting look away and silently exit without both the monarchs noticing them.

Annoyed at So's nonplussed face, Soo motioned to set her basket down the nearest table before asking again, " _Ya!_ I'm asking you a question. Why are you here?"

"I can be anywhere I want in my house and no one would dare reprimand me for it, you know." he replied cheekily, still not looking at his wife.

"Tch," Soo's lips smacked in annoyance. She reckoned it was too early to banter with So anyway. "Ohhh my apologies, _Pyeha_. Please forgive my audacity, _Pyehaaa_..." she trailed in an abnormally charming way. Too sweet for Soo's taste. She brought out the items in the basket clumsily and loudly to further portray her annoyance at his smartass reply.

A small smile formed in So's lips, seemingly entertained by his wife. "Good morning, Soo-ya." he finally looked up at her, face full pout and all. With Seol still in his arms, he approached his wife, expecting to get that ritualistic morning kiss.

"Who said I'm going to kiss you?" Soo suddenly interjected after So's face was but a few inches from hers. The desired effect didn't happen though, and his face and lips were immovable. She couldn't help but give him what he wanted.

"You're so spoiled," Soo commented immediately after their soft kiss. As she was folding the silk that she brought, she intended to ask again, "Anyway, why are you here? Shouldn't you be working?"

"I have a lot on my plate today. I wanted to visit Seol before anything else." So moved towards Seol's crib to place her down. He still stayed, to Soo's surprise. There was a comfortable silence between the family for a short while. Soo fixed the items that she brought, and carefully placed some ingredients on the table while she recalls what she had to do for the day. Meanwhile, So was still playing with Seol; absolutely enchanted.

"Soo-ya," the King suddenly began, "You know, we made a good looking child."

"Where did that come from?" So earned an incredulous look from his wife, who stared at him oddly and quite humorously.

"Seol is a really beautiful child, _ne?_ " a calloused finger made its way to Seol's cheeks, playing with the puffy and pink face of the royal baby. Soo didn't reply. She just smiled widely at the random self-realization of her husband. That was of course until he shared his other realization.

"I'm glad Seol got my nose," So suddenly added. If Soo didn't know better, she could have sworn he had a smug look on his face after saying that.

"Excuse me?" an indignant scoff escaped Soo's lips. "Are you saying my nose is inferior?"

"No, I think your nose is cute. I'm just saying my nose is superior."

"That's basically the same! Since when were you so vain?" she set down the things that she was holding and looked at him challengingly. Her other hand already rested on her hips.

"Well..." So side-glanced at her purposely, as if daring her to rebuke. To make it worse, he had a ludicrous grin on his face that Soo noticed she was always annoyingly helpless against.

 _Damn... I can't say anything to that_ , she thought as she looked at her husband who was in a perfect side profile position. _Stupid Wang genes and their stupidly perfect bone structure._

"Yeah? Well, I'm glad she's got my eyes!" she had to retaliate somehow. She couldn't let So have all the satisfaction.

He finally stood straight, and instead of a proud smirk, he smiled widely instead; his eyes wrinkled in a fashion Soo knew too well. "I'm glad she got them too. Your eyes are beautiful."

 _Why does he always do that?!_ Soo thought once more as So slowly approached, his robes swished elegantly behind him.

When he was right in front of her and there was no more space between them, he brought his hands to cup her cheeks as he slowly descended his face. As if in slow motion, So's lips finally caressed Soo's warm ones; enveloping her in a sea of flurry. It was sweet, subtle, and yet, there was a hint of naughtiness with a slight slip of his tongue.

"I'm going now. You two take care, understand? I love you." he nuzzled her forehead with his _superior nose_ (Soo suddenly thought disdainfully). Finally, So pulled away and walked out of the nursery room, leaving an adorably quiet one-month old child and still somewhat annoyed wife.

* * *

 **Author's notes: My inspiration is Joon Gi's perfect side view lol! BTW, the next chapter is going to be really interesting IYKWIM hehehehehe**


	19. The Vixen and Her Prey

**Warning: This is rated M really graphic smut!**

* * *

His nose was basically shoved on the book, to the point that he practically knew how old the book is just by the smell of the parchment. His attention, however, was far from the bounded paper right in front of his face. So slightly motions the book downwards to take a peek at his wife who was several meters seated away from him. Soo was feeding Seol; her _jeogori_ incautiously undone over her shoulders for ease of access.

It was a sight to behold, mother and daughter. The beautiful females were sporting a flushed pink that seemed to glow from within. But all So could think of was how infuriating everything is. Most of all, he was infuriated with himself. At first, it was fine. They were both tired anyway. But now, it has been two months and he feels a growing heat inside of him that he knew could only be quenched by one method.

When Seol finally finished feeding, Soo placed her inside the crib near the chair where Soo was sitting. Of course, the princess has her own room where the mother and daughter usually spend the whole day. But Soo insists that Seol sleep with them until after she's done with her breastfeeding phase. Which is, frankly, still a long way to go.

So observed how Soo stood straight after tucking Seol to sleep. She sighs a sigh of tiredness, and at the same time, a sigh of relief. He didn't notice how her hair was simply bound in a modest ribbon, or how bare her face was. His attention was on her _jeogori,_ which she promptly tied loosely. A bit of her cleavage was showing, much to So's chagrin.

Finally, Soo approaches their bed and gave So a quick peck, "Good night, _Pyeha_."

The moment she lay her head down, it was as if a spell was cast on her. Exhaustion overtook the Queen's body and she quickly descended to sleep. Thankfully, So was already on his side of the bed and he did not have to pull off acrobatics in order to lie down. Not thankfully though is the fact that Soo was sleeping on her side, facing So, and her _jeogori_ dangerously flayed downwards; exposing a considerable amount of flesh.

Out of all his battles, this one would probably take its place among the top five. So had to bite the inside of his cheek to remind him of pain rather than the feel of Soo's taut breasts in his hands. Or the way she would moan and whisper his name as he kneads her.

"For god's sake!" he seethes. He quickly looked at his side to see if he had disturbed Soo. It was good that she was too deep in her sleep to notice his unfortunate predicament. He observes her, and notices the dark circles under her eyes.

 _She's tired and I'm being stupid. I should be more sensitive._

So rolls to the opposite side, refusing to look at the temptation right in front of him. That night, only one person invaded his dreams.

* * *

The King reassessed the piece of scroll about grain allocations. It was a good thing he had a lot on his hands to keep him distracted, even for a short while. But his mind still occasionally strayed to his wife and how she squirms under him as they...

" _Pyeha_!" a familiar voice called him out, or had been calling him out for a while now. "Is that alright with you?"

He looked to his side and saw his 13th brother with an expectant face and goofy smile. "Ah... I'm sorry. What is it again?"

"Are you fine?" he raised one of his eyebrows in bemusement. "Astronomer Choi already gave me an auspicious date for the wedding. It's on the 28th day of this month, just after the half moon. Is that alright with you?"

So mentally scolded himself for almost forgetting about his brother's imminent matrimony, "Oh, yes... I think that's quite apt."

Baek Ah bowed in gratefulness and smiled an all too genuine smile that almost reached his ears, "Anyway, what's the matter? You seem out of the blue these past few days."

His inner battle was not really something that he could easily share with anyone, but he knew that Baek Ah was his most amorous brother, and has a lot of experience in matters of carnality. Even then, So's embarrassment and pride triumphed. "I'm fine. It's nothing." he smiled in assurance.

 _Maybe I should ask Eun instead?_ he shudders at the thought. No matter what happened, Eun was still his _innocent_ _baby_ brother. Nothing could change that, not even when Eun himself already had a baby.

"Your wedding is on the heart of autumn. It's certainly going to be a beautiful weather." So set aside the finished scrolls and tried to make small talk with his brother who was now helping him fix the documents.

"It certainly will be! The maple trees would be fiery red by then, complimenting Woo Hee's dress," Baek Ah said in a sort of daze. His face eternally plastered with a smile.

So was extremely happy for his brother who deserved no less than genuine love. Now, he's thinking about what to give to the couple as he recalls appropriate wedding gifts. _A plot of land? Dozens of silk? What if I send him on a short holiday with Woo Hee so that they could spend some intimate time together?_

Intimate... His supposedly distracted mind immediately flies back to _her_ _._ So had to close his eyes for a moment to regain his composure.

* * *

Several eunuchs and court ladies were trying to catch up to their King, who was walking too fast, even though he did not mean it. Fresh air did wonders for So, whose average body temperature seemed to be high lately. He was walking around the eastern wing of the palace, close to the tower, when he chanced upon a certain happy astronomer.

"Your Majesty," Ji Mong immediately went in front of So and bowed curtly, an odd smile ever present on his lips.

So noticed he was holding several books on his left hand, and a patterned yard of silk on his right, "What's that you're holding?"

"Oh this?" the astronomer held the books up, and So instantly recognized the work. His small eyes widen at the realization of its contents. "It's my gift for Baek Ah," Ji Mong playfully nudged So's arms and suggestively raised his brows. At that point, he opened a part of the book, and unfortunately, it directed them to an illustrated page.

So's ears redden upon the realization that this was different from the books that he begrudgingly enjoyed when he was 18. In fact, it was much more lewd and graphic than that. "I got it from a foreign merchant. You know the dark skinned one who came about a month ago?"

"The one who brought the incredible spices?"

"Yes! That's him! He came from way south. Apparently this kind of literature is famous in their kingdom!" Ji Mong let out a hearty laugh, but So doesn't contain the same happiness that his astronomer friend has. Rather, his heart and mind races due to the image in front of him.

It was an odd method of coupling, one that he has never seen. Yet, all the while, So could only imagine himself and Soo in the same position, intensely heightening each other's senses. He could practically feel her warmth right under his skin. Oh, how he missed touching her.

"Get that obscenity away!" So tried to show displeasure in order to mask his inner dilemma. However, his elder friend only teased him more.

"You can borrow it if you want, _Pyeha,_ " he nudged the King again, guffawing as he does so.

So tried to show reprove by tutting and clicking his tongue in an exaggerated manner. He rolled his eyes, cleared his throat, and went on his way towards their quarters; leaving a certain rascal of a friend behind.

* * *

As usual, Soo was incredibly tired that day. She had to catch up to her inner palace duties; which included reassessing the guards, inspecting the kitchen, and setting up an inventory for Damiwon. She had only returned to her responsibilities as empress today, and it was by no means an easy feat. She had to check up on Seol by the hour, but thankfully, the princess was a good child.

Seol was playing with Hyeon in the nursery room, thus, Soo could leave for a short while. She proceeded to their quarters in order to prepare for their dinner. So would be coming back in an hour, and she wanted to prepare some tea for the both of them. Other than, she also felt incredibly famished. Such is the effect of having a baby.

To her surprise, she finds the head eunuch outside of their quarters, indicating that her husband is already inside.

 _Odd. Why is he early?_ Though it was silly, she sneaked in, curious as to why So would come home at a bizarre time.

There was still some afternoon sun peeking it's way through the paper veneers. Soo saw some shadows and movement in their dressing room, and she briskly saunters towards the area. She didn't know what to expect, really. But it certainly wasn't a topless and irregularly breathing So; hair unbound and hands rested on his hips.

Her husband lets out a puff of breath in a frustrated manner. She reckoned it maybe due to the fact that he feels hot, even though it was already autumn and the air was cool. Her deduction was quickly rejected as So shifts one of his hands to his center.

Her eyes widen at the sight in front of her. She surely felt like a voyeur that moment, but she couldn't keep her eyes away. So was touching himself through his black undergarments, releasing a small moan as he wreathes his palm on his member. Yet, he abruptly stops and punches a nearby post instead.

It suddenly dawned on Soo that they haven't made love for a while now, though she had no idea exactly how long. She knew how passionate her husband was, and realized how hard it must have been for him. At the same time, she was mildly impressed by the fact that he never brought the issue up.

The Queen quietly lets herself out, devising a plan along the way.

* * *

" _Sangseon_!" the King called out for the head eunuch outside the throne room. "Bring me a..."

So's attention swiftly turns in front of the opening door. A ruby skirt emerged at first, until finally the figure of his wife was standing in front of him, tray in hand. He missed this. Soo always used to bring him tea while he worked, until of course the third trimester of her pregnancy. Now that she's back to inner palace duties, their habits will finally normalize again.

He raised a brow as he realized she was wearing his favorite dress of hers. It was not just because he loved the combination of colors, ruby and black; but also because there was something inherently sultry about the design. It was like a robe, thick black collars, with the right lapel tied over the left. The garment was bound by a black lace waist skirt and sash, and it was placed over a ruby flowing skirt. Actually, it was So's gift to Soo when they were still prince and court lady. The dress was very fashionable in Jin, and he got it there from a high class merchant.

Soo rarely wore the frock. Because of this, So admired how the silk fits snugly on her body. He did notice that it was tied tighter around her waist than usual; but more than that, he also noticed how the collar was arranged dangerously low, exposing some cleavage.

He inaudibly gulped, mentally reminding himself not to do anything untoward. Soo climbed up the stairs of the throne pedestal, leaning a bit forward, and exposing more mounds than So could possibly bare.

" _Pyeha,_ " her voice stops his trance. He looked up at her face, and saw her with a honey-coated smile. She put the wooden tray on the small table and sat beside him. "I brought some ginseng tea."

"Ginseng?" _Is she doing this on purpose?_ So was aware of the effects of the medicinal plant, but did not think too much of it since... Well... They were in the throne room and it was uncharacteristic of Soo to pull off a lascivious stunt. "Yes. Thank you very much, Soo-ya."

So watched as his wife holds the tea pot and expertly pours a small amount of the concoction in a white cup. Thereafter, she fetches the cup and holds it out for So who was intently looking at her. He accepts the hot drink, and brings the ceramic to his lips. All the while, his eyes never leaving his wife.

The tea was unfinished, but he still returns the cup to Soo. So wanted to avoid any incidents, and drinking an aphrodisiac isn't going to help. However, in a mildly erratic turn of events, Soo _accidentally_ spills the cup's contents on her chest, drenching the collars of her dress. She fakes surprise and exasperation, and gets a handkerchief to wipe the liquid off. But the manner by which she wipes herself, now _that_ was the true exasperation, especially for So. His eyes widen as she opens her collar a bit more, divulging the fact that she wasn't wearing any undergarments.

 _That's it. Throne room be damned._

The handkerchief was quickly disregarded, her apparently drenched state already forgotten as So's lips furiously envelopes hers. His hands make quick work of her already loose collar. To his delight, her upper garment swiftly unfastens as he unties the knot of her sash, exposing her already taut breasts.

"Temptress," So growls in between sloppy kisses. His right hand made its way to one of her nipple, and tugs it softly, eliciting a whimper from Soo. He nips again, more firmly this time, causing Soo to moan. Her sensual voice was music to his ears, but they couldn't be too loud lest they get caught. So inches his face away from hers for a bit, and observes her eyes clouded with lust. He bites his lower lip, too entranced by her aroused state. "You can't be too loud, Soo-ya. Got it?"

So did not let Soo respond to his question as he descends his lips to hers once more. He swipes his tongue on her already swollen lips, and simultaneously softly kneads her mounds. His other arm goes down to her bottom as he urges her to straddle him. The heat that has engulfed their bodies was unbearable, and they needed more contact. They needed to feel each other wholly.

Soo complies as she closes the gap between them; her lips never fully leaving his. Despite tons of fabric hindering them, Soo excitedly straddles her husband. Her effect on him manifested on the hardness that she felt in between her thighs. She grinds herself on him, remembering how she has missed his body and his touches. How she has missed _that_ hardness that electrifies her senses to no end.

Her ministrations earned a hiss from So, who was in a painfully aroused state. She was far enjoying herself too much on his lap that she failed to notice how his hands have already made their way from her ankles to her thighs. So slowly caressed his way to her buttocks, squeezing them, and causing shivers to run on Soo's spine due to the warm contact of skin. Soo really did not know when they last made love, but it must have been so long ago since even the tip of her husband's fingers felt like magic. She holds her breath, and just then, his fingers finally reached their intended destination.

"You're so wet," he declared in amazement as he caressed her folds, only partially missing the sensitive nub. It was a good thing both Soo's arms were rested on So's shoulders, for nothing could have prepared her the moment he inserted one long finger.

"Ahh..." she controls what could have been a loud moan. Instead, she gapes at So with half-lidded eyes; whimpering every time his digits pump inside and out. More so, he was going painfully slow, as if punishing her for seducing him and making him wait long. "M-more," Soo whispers breathlessly.

"What was that, Soo-ya?" So pumped relatively faster, but not fast enough for her liking.

"I need..." she couldn't finish her sentence as he inserts another finger, which evokes a throaty moan from her; one that she couldn't have possibly prevented. "Y-yes that's- Ah!" Soo sighed more incoherent words in her King's ears. She was close, so very close; and So knew it. He could feel her walls tightening around his fingers. Her senses overload when he brushes a thumb on her clit, drawing her even nearer to her release.

Her bare neck was basically an invitation for him, and he gladly accepted. He suckled on her pulse point as he relentlessly snakes his digits inside her. A split-second later, she had come undone for him; and yet she was still needy impaled in his fingers. Her orgasm made her quiver and sapped her countenance dry, but that did not stop Soo from reaching out for his jade belt and hurriedly unclasping the currently offensive accessory.

So's outer robe was removed in lightning speed, as if her life depended on his nakedness. He was left with nothing but his black inner garments. In a swift motion, Soo untied his top, and she feasted her eyes on his chest and abdomen. She didn't fully remove his upper garment because he hurriedly did the same swift untying to his pants. Finally, he's fully exposed in front of her, and she couldn't help but hungrily take in the sight of his hard member. She removes her silk skirt and So also helped her out of it; both eagerly awaiting the deed that was to come.

Once again, Soo closes the space between her and her husband, and straddles him. They both look at each other, irises never leaving each other's attention; their eyes basically telling them to go on. Both of So's calloused hands firmly grips her hips, positioning her to his erection. The way he entered her was agonizingly sedated. But Soo's gradual change of expression was a reward in itself despite everything. When he was already halfway in, So set aside all slowness, and suddenly thrusts himself fully inside her; making her moan in ecstasy.

No matter how many times it has been, she always feels like exquisite silk clamping down his member like a vice grip. Her warmth and wetness engulfed him; her moans drowned his perception. So wanted to savor the moment of their love making as much as possible. Thus, he guides their love dance by controlling her hips as she goes up and down his hardness. Soo tightened her arms around his neck, and he kisses the side of her head, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

His hand squeezes her bottom, and surprisingly, So moves his body to support Soo's weight as he shortly carries her and places her on the table in front of them.

He knew her body like the back of his hand. That's why years of making love to his Queen has revealed to him the secret to making her come. So kneels in front of her, and places one of his palms on the table while the other one holds her hips. He moved inside her in a steady rhythm, neither too fast or too slow. Sure enough, after minutes of unhurried and unfaltering thrusts, her toes curled up and she came trembling against his chest; her muscles clenching him tightly.

"So..." Soo cries his name weakly, still careful not to let out any loud moans even if she wanted to cry out his name so badly. He knew that cue, and he knew it was time for him to come undone in front of her. Now, he props one of her creamy legs on his shoulders, and places both of his palms on the table. So moved inside her again, but this time, each thrust became faster and more desperate. In each of his labored sighs, he goes harder and deeper. He could feel her walls closing in on him once more. This time, Soo was basically muffling screams of extreme pleasure.

Like an explosion of indescribable euphoria, So followed Soo to her climax; coming inside her as he whispers her name.

The pair was quiet for a few short minutes, catching their breath due to the intensity of their intercourse. So, still kneeling, was resting his head on Soo's shoulders; kissing her collarbone from time to time. Soo, on the other hand, was stroking his back; feeling every bit of rippled muscle and coarse scars.

"Great," the King finally started. "the throne room is now crossed out. Next should be the astronomy tower."

" _Pyeha!_ " Soo slapped his back, positively scandalized by the thought. Though, she wasn't fully against the idea...

A deep laugh reverberated throughout the room. So kissed her neck once more before speaking, "That was even better than I expected. Though, please don't make me wait that long again, Soo-ya."

* * *

 **Author's notes: I've been getting a lot of requests to do smut. One of the friends that I met in Joon Gi's Singapore SG even personally requested me to do a chapter of erotica haha lol. If I'm being honest with myself, I wanted to do it too. It made perfect sense anyway since the whole Imperial series is about their marriage. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. I know I did while I was writing it!**


End file.
